Kingka of Your Heart
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: REPOST: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho adalah 2 Kingka SMA Shinki yang tidak pernah akur. Mereka saling memperebutkan status the only Kingka di sekolah tersebut. Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara2 keluarga tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Jung Yunho! Sebagai seorang namja yang bertanggungjawab dari keluarga Jung, kau harus menikah dengan Jaejoong!" Seorang wanita berumur 42 tahun yang statusnya adalah umma dari Jung Yunho berteriak di depan wajah putra semata wayangnya.

"MWOH?" kedua namja yang sedang dalam posisi tubuh yang 'kurang' mengenakkan kaget mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jung.

**Flashback.**

Pagi hari pukul 7 pagi adalah waktu dimana siswa-siswa di SMA Shinki memasuki halaman sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. SMA Shinki memang terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang berandal tapi entah kenapa mereka memiliki kesadaran untuk masuk tepat waktu. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mau duduk bersimpuh dan diceramahi oleh Choi Siwon, ketua kedisiplinan SMA Shinki yang terkenal dengan ceramah paginya yang super panjang. Sekalinya diceramahi Siwon, bisa-bisa kaki mereka kesemutan selama 2 jam. Di SMA Shinki terdapat 3 kubu yang masing-masing dikepalai oleh Kingka atau Queenka.

Jung Yunho, Kingka SMA Shinki yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang ganteng dan alim. Meski terlihat alim, Jung Yunho bisa dibilang titisan Raja Iblis jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang juga seorang Kingka di SMA Shinki. Kim Jaejoong adalah Kingka yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang seperti perempuan tapi tenaganya yang seperti kuli panggul. Jaejoong kuat dalam berkelahi tapi lemah kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan boneka gajahnya. Satu lagi adalah Go Ahra, Queenka jadi-jadian yang ngebet mau pacaran dengan Yunho. Meski bisa dibilang cantik, Ahra memiliki hati seperti mak lampir yang bisa merencanakan rencana-rencana jahat yang nantinya akan ditujukan pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung!" Seorang namja bersuara husky yang bernama Park Yoochun memanggil Yunho.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang ya? Kupikir kamu akan bolos lagi." Kata Yunho.

" Aish.. Hyung, aku ini kan masih seorang pelajar yang baik dan masih memikirkan nilai-nilaiku di sekolah.." Kata Yoochun.

"Hahahha... Sejak kapan sepupuku ini lebih memikirkan nilai daripada yeoja?"

"Kalau yeoja sih lain soal, hyung.. " Kata Yoochun sambil memukul bahu Yunho.

"Hahahaha… dasar playboy cap jidat..!"

"Hyung, jidatku ini bukti kalau aku ini adalah orang yang tampan.. Semakin bercahaya semakin tampan.."

"Jidatmu semakin tampan! Silau tahu! Hahahahaha…"

Selagi Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan menuju kelasnya, terdapat 2 namja yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunho di lorong lantai 2 tempat kelas Yunho.

"Hyung, ini masih pagi.. Jangan mulai perkelahian.." Kata seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba sambil menguap karena semalam dia menonton bola sampai pagi.

"Huh! Seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah sampai status no.1 Kingka menjadi milikku!" Kata Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya.. ya… terserah hyung saja.. Aku mau beli susu dulu di kantin, ya.. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Aish.. jangan lama-lama, ya ! "

"Nee…" Junsu berjalan menuju kantin dalam keadaan nyawa yang masih terkumpul setengahnya.

"Lihat saja, Jung Yunho.. Kali ini aku akan kuperbabu! Huahahahaha!" Tawa Jaejoong menggelegar di lorong sekolah membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di sana melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'Dasar gila..'

Begitu Yunho memasuki lorong lantai 2, Yunho menangkap satu figur yang sangat ia kenal. Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berdiri di dekat kelasnya sambil bersandar pada tembok. Yunho bisa mengira kalau pagi ini, Jaejoong akan menantangnya berkelahi lagi.

"Chun, sepertinya pagi ini kita akan berolahraga sedikit."

"Eh? Memang ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini?"

"Untukku sih ada.." Yunho menyeringai sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai begitu terpikir ide yang akan membuat Jaejoong marah.

"Aigoo.. Lihat yeoja cantik ini! Sedang menunggu siapa, nona?" Sindir Yunho.

"Jangan sebut aku yeoja, Jung!" Jaejoong men death glare Yunho.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, .Joong?"

"… Kau sendiri pasti tahu aku mau apa. Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di lapangan basket."

"Ok.. Tapi sepertinya hari ini kau akan pulang dengan wajah memar.. Sayang sekali wajah cantikmu ini.." Bisik Yunho.

"Benarkah ? .Peduli. " Bisik Jaejoong balik. Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan pergi ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai yang sama.

"Hyung, mau berkelahi lagi ya ?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menghampiri Yunho.

"Yah.. Begitulah.." Yunho menjawab Yoocun malas-malasan dan masuk ke kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kau akan berkelahi lagi dengan Yunho pulang sekolah nanti? Huwa.. Aku tidak ikutan ya hyung..." Kata Junsu. Namja satu ini memang tidak bisa berkelahi. Dia lemah di fisiknya tapi kalau sudah kesal, orang yang membuatnya kesal akan dibuat speechless oleh lidah Junsu yang tajam setajam silet .

"Aish.. Junsu, apa kamu tidak bisa membantuku? Kau kan sahabatku.."

"Mian, hyung... Hyung tahu sendiri kan aku ini tidak bisa berkelahi. Lagipula, temannya Yunho juga tidak pernah ikut berkelahi dengan kalian kan.."

"Terserahlah! Yang jelas, mulai hari ini, aku pasti akan menjadi the only Kingka in Shinki High school!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Kamu itu mau belajar atau mau ngobrol?" Bentak Shindong seonsaengnim. Jam pelajaran matematika memang sudah dimulai dari tadi tapi saking semangatnya Jaejoong, dia jadi lupa dengan seonsaengnim nya yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Jwisonghamnida, seonsaengnim.." Kata Jaejoong.

"Karena sejak tadi kamu ngobrol terus, sekarang kamu kerjakan soal no. 3 di papan tulis."

"Eh? Ne.." Jaejoong maju ke depan kelas dan menciba mengerjakan soal tersebut. Meski Jaejoong terlihat pintar, sebetulnya otak Jaejoong hanya terbagi beberapa bagian yang terdiri atas 'mandi, makan, dan tidur' , 'status kingka', dan 'gajah'.

Jaejoong menyalin soal terlebih dahulu agar dia tidak susah-susah memegang buku sambil mengerjakan soal. Setelah disalin, dipandangilah angka-angka, dan persamaan yang ada di soal tersebut.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit..

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau bahkan mengerti yang ditanya itu apa?" Tanya Shindong seonsaengnim.

"Ng…x?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kerjakan? Ini soal yang bahkan anak SD pun bisa kerjakan.."

"Eeeh.." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aish.. ya sudahlah. Sekarang kamu harus samakan 2 persamaan itu, lalu pindahkan angkanya ke ruas kiri." Jelas seonsaengnim.

"Kenapa bisa pindah?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kenapa? Karena itu caranya, Jaejoong.." Jawab Shindong seonsaengnim sambil menahan kesal. Pasalnya, anaknya yang sudah SD saja tidak bertanya kenapa angkanya dipindahkan ketika mengerjakan soal.

"Oh... Hmmm... Begini, pak?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai mengerjakan soal.

"Iya.. Jawaban kamu benar. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk."

"Ne..." Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di samping jendela.

Begitulah keadaan Jaejoong di kelasnya setiap hari. Berbeda halnya dengan Yunho.

"Ya. Jawabanmu benar, Yunho. Kamu memang siswa yang pintar." Puji Kangta seonsaegnim yang merupakan guru fisika.

"Terima kasih seonsaengnim." Kata Yunho. Dia memang siswa pintar di SMA Shinki. Kalau bukan karena otak briliannya, nasibnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang pembuat onar yang otaknya dibawah standar yang kurang disukai guru-guru di SMA Shinki.

_Kriiing_

Bel tanda sekolah sudah berakhir. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung membereskan mejanya dan langsung menuju ke lapangan basket yang letaknya ada di gedung olahraga belakang sekolah.

Yang pertama sampai adalah Jaejoong. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan segera bersiap-siap. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho datang dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya.

"Huh! Sepertinya kau sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk bertanding denganku, Jung Yunho."

"Yah.. Itu sih tergantung mood ku saja.." Jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong yang kesal langsung menampis minuman milik Yunho yang baru akan diminumnya. Alhasil, minuman Yunho jatuh ke lantai dan tumpah. Mood Yunho yang tadinya sedang cukup baik, berubah menjadi kesal dan marah.

"Kim Jaejoong, persiapkan dirimu!" Kata Yunho geram.

"Memang sudah siap dari-"

BUGH!

Tanpa permisi, Yunho langsung memukul wajah Jaejoong. Sudut bibir Jaejoong terluka dan berdarah. Tapi luka seperti itu tidak akan menyurutkan semangatnya yang berkobar seperti api di tempat sampah depan rumah author.

Jaejoong langsung menyerang balik Yunho dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Beberapa kali Yunho terkena pukulan Jaejoong tapi Yunho tidak bergeming dan langsung memukul balik Jaejoong.

Perkelahian atara Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tak terelakan. Acara saling pukul, tendang, dan hantam pun berlangsung cukup lama sampai ketua kedisiplinan kita yang bernama Choi Siwon ini datang.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Sedang apa kalian?" Kata Siwon sambil menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku sekarang ke ruang kepala sekolah!" Perintah Siwon sambil menyeret kedua orang yang wajahnya sudah babak belur ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun diseret paksa oleh Siwon ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Yunho dan Jaejoong didamprat habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah dan Siwon.

"Kalian ini kapan mau tobatnya? Jung Yunho, kamu ini siswa yang pintar, berhentilah membuat onar!" Bentak kepala sekolah yang sudah sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini tugasnya bertambah yaitu mengomeli kedua namja pembuat masalah ini.

Mendengar Yunho diomeli seperti itu, Jaejoong mendengus. Dia senang Jung Yunho diomeli seperti itu. Yunho yang sadar kalau Jaejoong senang dia diomeli, langsung men death glare Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong! Nilai kamu itu sudah jelek setiap tahunnya, masih saja membuat masalah! Apa kamu tidak lihat rapotmu yang sudah kebakaran itu?" Bentak kepala sekolah pada Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia merasa beruntung karena setidaknya di depan-depan masih dibilang pintar daripada dikatai rapot kebakaran oleh kepala sekolah.

"Besok saya mau orangtua kalian menghadap saya, mengerti?"

"Andwae! Jangan orangtua saya, pak!" Kata Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya orangtua kalian harus menemui saya besok!"

"N-ne.." Kata Jaejoong pasrah.

'_Matilah aku..' _ Pikir Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Jung

Yunho mengela nafas sebelum membuka pintu mansion keluarganya yang besar itu. Dia sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk memberitahu umma nya.

"Aish.. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jaejoong!" Gumam Yunho.

Yunho membuka pintu depan dan langsung menuju dapur untuk menemui ummanya yang biasanya jam segini sedang memasak. Dilihat ummanya sedang memunggungi pintu dapur, Yunho pun langsung memanggil ummanya.

"Umma.." Panggil Yunho.

"Oh, Yunho, kamu sudah pulang?" Kata nyonya Jung tanpa membalikkan badannya ke Yunho karena dia masih sibuk memasak.

"Ne, umma.." Jawab Yunho. Dia agak takut dengan ummanya karena di keluarga Jung, ummanya lah yang lebih kuat dibanding Yunho dan appanya.

"Ehm… umma, besok, kepala sekolah memanggil umma.." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang kecil.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya nyonya Jung.

"A-aku.. berkelahi lagi…"

"Apa?" Teriak nyonya Jung sambil membalikkan badannya. Ternyata saudara-saudara sekalian.. Nyonya Jung sedang memegang pisau daging. Langsunglah Yunho menelan ludah sambil memegang lehernya ketika melihat ekspresi ummanya dan pisau daging di tangannya.

"Jung Yunho, kali ini apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" Tanya nyonya Jung sambil mengacungkan pisau tersebut ke arah Yunho.

"P-Pokoknya besok harus datang ya!" Kata Yunho sambil berlari kabur dari dapur.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim

Jaejoong berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamarnya. Rumah keluarga Kim memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi untuk ke kamar Jaejoong setidaknya harus melewati ruang keluarga yang biasa ditempati nyonya Kim ketika dia sedang senggang. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga Jaejoong sampai ke anak tangga, nyonya Kim memanggil Jaejoong.

"Joongie?" Panggil nyonya Kim.

'_Sial! Kalau umma melihat wajahku memar-memar begini, bisa-bisa nyawaku melayang!' _

"Astaga Joongie! Wajahmu kenapa lagi?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"T-tadi joongie.. jatuh umma.." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Kamu pikir umma ini bodoh? Mana ada jatuh sampai wajah kamu memar-memar begini! Kamu berkelahi lagi ya?"

"A-anio umma.."

"Masih bilang tidak? Cepat obati luka-lukamu itu!" Perintah nyonya Kim.

"U-umma, besok.. umma harus ke sekolah.."

"Aish! Arasseo! Sekarang obati dulu wajahmu itu! Umma tidak mau lukanya berbekas!"

"Ne umma..." Kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik gajah.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan badannya dan memeluk kucingnya yang bernama Jiji.

"Jiji-ah... Jung Yunho itu jahat! Gara-gara dia umma jadi marah padaku.." Keluh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi kucing itu karena kucing itu adalah hadiah dari neneknya yang sudah tiada.

"Hhh.. apa besok aku kabur saja ya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Jiji. Inilah akibat jika berotak polos seperti Jaejoong. Sampai dunia kiamat pun, kalau kucing ditanya, pasti hanya bisa menjawab 'miaw' saja.

"Arasseo! Besok aku kabur saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya

"Annyeonghasseo nyonya Kim, nyonya Jung. Silahkan duduk." Kata kepala sekolah.

"Annyeonghasseo. Ada apa ya kami dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya nyonya Jung dengan sopan.

"Saya mau membicarakan tentang kedua putra anda yang selalu berkelahi."  
"Maafkan kedua putra kami, pak. Namanya juga remaja.." Kata nyonya Kim.

"Saya mengerti. Tapi kalau setiap hari berkelahi seperti ini juga tidak benar. Untuk sekarang saya hanya akan memberikan peringatan, jadi tolong anda nasehati Yunho dan Jaejoong." Kata kepala sekolah.

"Kami mengerti, pak.."

"Baiklah. Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi pak." Nyonya Jung dan nyonya Kim pamit. Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, mereka menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan kedua anaknya yang seperti anak 5 tahun.

"Saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak saya, nyonya Jung.." Nyonya Kim membungkuk pada nyonya Jung.

"A-anio.. saya juga minta maaf atas kelakuan Yunho.. Ngomong-ngomong soal anak kita, dimana mereka ya?" Nyonya Jung mencari-cari ke kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Hanya ada beberapa siswa lewat dan Junsu yang baru kembali dari kantin bersama Changmin.

"Annyeonghasseo, ahjumma. " Sapa Junsu pada nyonya Kim.

"Oh, Junsu.. Apa kamu lihat Joongie?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"Jae hyung sedang ada di gedung olahraga.." Jawab Junsu.

"Oh, tolong antarkan ahjumma ke sana ya.."

"Ne ahjumma."

Changmin yang melihat nyonya Jung pun menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah sepupu dari ummanya.

"Annyeonghasseo, ahjumma." Sapa Changmin.

"Oh, Changmin ah, apa kamu lihat Yunho?"

"Yunho hyung juga sedang ada di gedung olahraga.."

"Mwoh?" Kedua nyonya tersebut kaget mendengarnya. Pikiran mereka langsung tertuju pada kemungkinan keduanya berkelahi lagi.

"Cepat antarkan ahjumma kesana!" Kata kedua nyonya tersebut bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berada di tangga di gedung olahraga sedang mengadakan kompetisi death glare. Posisi mereka itu sedang berada di tangga. Yunho berada di 2 anak tangga di atas Jaejoong. Mereka berdua kabur dari omelan ummanya yang sekarang sedang ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jung Yunho, ini semua salahmu!" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Cih! Siapa bilang salahku? Kalau bukan karena kau mengajakku berkelahi, aku tidak akan kena masalah!" Desis Yunho. Yah.. memang karena masalah ini juga, kartu kredit Yunho ditahan oleh appanya. Untungnya ferrari Yunho tidak ikut ditahan.

"Memangnya kamu saja yang kena masalah?" Jaejoong mengomel tidak jelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tangga.

"Dasar perempuan, marah saja pakai menghentakkan kaki begitu.." Sindir Yunho.

"Mwoh? Yah, kau-" Belum Jaejoong menyelesaikan omelannya, kaki Jaejoong terpeleset dan jatuh kebelakang. Untungnya Yunho berhasil menangkap Jaejoong dengan memegang seragamnya. Tapi namja ya namja. Secantik apapun Jaejoong, dia masih punya berat badan yang tidak bisa ditahan hanya dengan memegang bajunya saja.

Mereka berdua pun jatuh ke bawah dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang mengundang salah paham. Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan lengan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang seragam Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka karena kancingnya lepaas semua sehingga tereksposlah tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong yang mulus.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan entah karena kaget atau karena tidak tahu harus apa. Yunho yang melihat lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang indah, langsung menelan ludah. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam tatapan orang yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka hingga seseorang membuka pintu gedung olahraga dan berteriak.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan siang-siang begini?" Teriak nyonya Jung ketika melihat putranya yang dianggapnya sedang berusaha melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tabu untuk dilakukan di siang hari seperti ini.

"U-umma.." Yunho kaget melihat ummanya yang saat ini mendeath glarenya.

"Jung Yunho! Sebagai seorang namja yang bertanggungjawab dari keluarga Jung, kau harus menikah dengan Jaejoong!" Perintah nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kaget mendengarnya pun langsung berteriak.

"MWOOHHH?"

**Flashback end**

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Kalau ada typo(s), author minta maaf ya^^ Harusnya aku tulis ini di chapter1 ya? -_- Mian.. Author baru inget soalnya.. Ah! Karena ada kemungkinan FF ini akan diremove lagi (untuk yang kesekian kalinya *cih.. adminnya dendam kali sm aku*), kalian bisa mengunjungi blog wordpress baruku *hehehe... *. Disana kalian bisa baca lanjutan FF yunjae ku, kl yg di sini di remove. Yang mau baca lanjutan FF ini tapi keburu diremove lagi, bisa cari blog wordpress yang ada nama xiahtic4cassie nya.. (mian.. aku ga bisa paste link nya..)

Happy reading~

_"Jung Yunho! Sebagai seorang namja yang bertanggungjawab dari keluarga Jung, kau harus menikah denga__n Jaejoong!" Perintah nyonya Jung. _

_Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kaget mendengarnya pun langsung berteriak._

_"MWOOHHH?"_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"U-umma, aku tidak-" Yunho ingin menjelaskan bahwa diantara Jaejoong dan dia tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi di mata nyonya Jung, nyonya Kim, dan Junsu serta Changmin yang ada disitu, terlihat 'memang' terjadi 'sesuatu'. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Yunho." Kata nyonya Jung sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Kaukah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya nyonya Jung.

"N-ne..." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Saat ini, jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang seperti orang yang akan diadili. Melihat kegugupan yang terlihat di wajah Jaejoong, nyonya Jung tersenyum dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Tidak usah takut, Jaejoong." Kata nyonya Jung menenangkan Jaejoong yang gugup. Meski nyonya Jung berkata demikian, Jaejoong tetap saja takut dengan ummanya yang sedari tadi menatap Jaejoong. _'U-umma seram..' _Pikirnya.

Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada ummanya, Jaejoong memanggil ummanya dengan perasaan takut. "U-umma.. Joongie-"

Sebelum Jaejoong selesai, nyonya Kim memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ternyata kamu.. " Kata nyonya Kim sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong yang sensornya memperingatkan akan ada Ratu Iblis yang akan turun pun, hanya bisa memegang baju seragamnya yang terbuka itu.

"Tak umma sangka kamu sudah punya pacar ! " Kata nyonya Kim sambil mencubit gemas pipi putranya itu.

"A-aduh.. Umma appo.. " ringis Jaejoong sambil memegang pipinya. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat 'calon menantu' nya yang di luar dugaan tampan dan manly itu. 'Syukurlah, sepertinya Joongie ku bisa kupercayakan pada namja ini..' Pikir nyonya Kim lega.

Kenapa nyonya Kim berpikir begitu? Karena sebetulnya ada rahasia yang hanya dia dan suaminya saja yang tahu. Bahkan Jaejoong pun tidak mengetahuinya. Rahasia apa? Rahasia bahwa Jaejoong tidak seperti namja lainnya. Jaejoong bisa memperoleh keturunan dalam artian 'dibuahi' bukan 'membuahi' alias dia bisa hamil.

"Umma! Joongie tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan namja yadong ini!" Sanggah Jaejoong. Dia sama sekali tidak sudi jika harus berpacaran bahkan menikah dengan Yunho. Dia memilih lebih baik dia terjun dari pohon belakang rumah daripada harus menikah dengan Yunho yang statusnya adalah musuh bagi Jaejoong.

"Y-yadong? Yah! Siapa bilang aku mesum?" Teriak Yunho.

"Aku yang bilang! Memang kamu mesum kok! Buktinya tadi bukannya bangun, kamu malah menatap tubuhku!" Kata Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, kata-katanya ini sudah membuat Junsu dan Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya memandang tidak percaya kejadian yang terjadi di hadapan mereka, 'Seorang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, sedang make out?' Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Sedangkan nyonya Kim dan nyonya Jung hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bagi mereka terlihat manis itu.

"S-siapa bilang? Y-yah! Aku ini namja tulen! I'm as straight as coconut tree, you know?" Sanggah Yunho. Jaejoong dengan otak dibawah rata-ratanya memproses apa yang Yunho katakan barusan. Yah, maklumlah.. Bahasa Inggris Jaejoong itu hanya sebelas duabelas dengan Junsu.

"Yah! Kalau mau bicara, pakai bahasa Ibu, dong! Ini Korea, bukan Amerika!" Kata Jaejoong.

"Sudah, sudah.. Jangan berkelahi lagi.. Yunho, pulang sekolah nanti, kita akan bicarakan lagi." Kata nyonya Jung.

"Ú-umma.."

"Sekarang, umma mau bicara dulu dengan nyonya Kim. Kami akan membicarakan tentang kalian. Bawalah Jaejoong ke rumah nanti, arasseo?" Perintah nyonya Jung pada putranya.

"Aish! Arasseo..!" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Umma pergi dulu ya..!" Kata nyonya Jung dan nyonya Kim pada putranya dan pergi menuju cafe untuk membicarakan tentang 'masa depan' kedua putranya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kamu pacaran dengan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin mengintrogasi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Changmin pun langsung mendeath glare tiang listrik itu.

"Sampai Jiji bisa bicara pun, aku tetap tidak sudi pacaran dengan dia!" Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Tapi hyung, ada yang bilang cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipiiiis sekali lho.." Kata Junsu.

"Aish! Yang jelas aku dan Yunho tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Jelas Jaejoong.

"Tapi kalian kan tadi make-out di gedung olahraga.."

"APA?" teriak seorang yeoja dari belakang Jaejoong. Siapa? Tentu saja Go Ahra. Queenka wanna be kita yang ingin sekali pacaran dengan Yunho, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian.

Jaejoong yang merasa akan ada hujan lokal, langsung bersembunyi di belakang Changmin. Dan benar saja, Ahra marah-marah tidak jelas pada Jaejoong yang sekarang ini bertembokkan Changmin. Hujan lokal pun terjadi, pemirsah.. Baju Changmin terkena semprotan-semprotan dari mulut yeoja yang satu ini.

"Yah! Yeoja gila! Apa kamu mau membuat bajuku basah? Sampai kapan mau teriak-teriak seperti itu? Berisik tahu!" Omel Changmin yang sudah kesal dengan omelan-omelan Ahra.

"O-Oppa... dia mengambil Yunho oppa ku.." Kata Ahra dengan suara aegyo nya yang malah makin membuat Changmin kesal.

"Aish! Jae hyung! Ayo pergi! Kalau tetap disini, bisa-bisa aku menggaruk wajah yeoja ini dengan cangkul yang ada di kebun sekolah!" Kata Changmin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Yaah! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Ahra mengelegar ke seluruh bagian sekolah.

Sementara itu, namja yang satunya lagi ini sedang menangis meraung-raung mengadu pada Yoochun. Yaah... nggak sampai menangis juga sih..

"Yoochun, kau ini kan temanku.. Bantu aku ya?" Kata Yunho memohon pada Yoochun.

"Mau bantu apa? Aku kan tidak ada di TKP tadi.. Lagipula, menurutku, kau dan Kim Jaejoong cukup serasi kok.." Kata Yoochun.

"Serasi jidatmu! Meski tubuhnya itu putih dan mulus seperti marmer-" Yunho langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang dari tadi ada di otaknya.

"Ooooh…. Begitu ya.." Kata Yoochun menyeringai jahil. Yunho memang sejenis dengan Yoochun, tapi Yoochun adalah sunbae mesumnya Yunho karena Yoochunlah yang membuat Yunho jadi berotak yadong seperti ini.

"A-Anio..! Aish!" Yunho mengacak-acak frustasi rambutnya. Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya yang lucu ini.

"Sudahlah hyung.. terima saja.. Lagipula, dengan begini, makin banyak kesempatanmu untuk menjahilinya.."

"Maksudmu.. Kalau aku dekat dengannya, aku jadi semakin bisa menjahilinya?" Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya."Hmm…." Yunho menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda sekolah telah berakhir. Jaejoong pun membereskan mejanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan mengadu pada kucingnya itu.

"Junsu, aku pulang duluan ya."

Saat Jaejoong sedang berjalan di lorong, tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, menurutmu kamu ini siapa?"

"Aku? Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Ahra yang geram pun langsung mengangkat tangannya dan ingin menampar Jaejoong. Namun sayang, tangan Ahra ditahan Jaejoong yang langsung memberikan glarenya yang dingin itu.

"Kuberitahu ya.. Meski aku ini berotak polos, aku ini bisa berkelahi juga. Apa kau lupa siapa satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi namja mesum yang bernama Jung Yun- Huwaaa!" Jaejoong kaget karena ada sepasang lengan yang kuat yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ahra yang melihat orang itu, hanya bisa melongo melihat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Chagiya..kenapa kamu pulang duluan?" Tanya Yunho manja pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merinding mendengarnya, langsung berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho. Sayangnya, bukannya terlepas, pelukan Yunho malah semakin erat.

"Jung Yunho, lepaskan!" Kata Jaejoong.

"Aaaniiii~ Yunnie tidak mau~" Mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong ingin muntah rasanya. Bagaimana dengan Ahra? Dia sudah kabur sambil menangis bombay. Dia syok melihat namja yang disukainya memeluk mesra orang lain.

Jaejoong pun semakin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sedangkan Yunho yang jahil ini, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjahili Jaejoong dengan meniup telinga jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong bergidik dan berlari kabur. Entah tenaga darimana, tapi tiba-tiba saja, tangannya itu bisa melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Melihat tingkah Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. _'Lucu juga..' _pikir Yunho.

"Chagiya~ tunggu aku~" Teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Untungnya murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan yunjae moment itu.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke mobilnya tapi sebelum mereka sampai, Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong yang tadinya berjalan cepat, mulai melambat setelah dikiranya Yunho sudah tidak ada.

"Huuh… Ada apa dengannya? Dasar namja gila.." Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus bergumam tidak jelas dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan klakson mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya.

"Yah! Naik! Ummaku ingin bertemu denganmu!" Kata Yunho.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak bisa lama-lama memberhentikan mobilnya karena jalanan saat itu sedang ramai dan mobil-mobil di belakang Yunho sudah mengklaksonkan mobilnya. _'Cih! Dasar! Aku pulang saja!' _Pikir Yunho. Langsung Yunho menginjak gas dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Cih! Dasar tukang pamer!" Jaejoong mempout bibirnya. Jaejoong memang punya kebiasaan yang menunjukan ciri khasnya yaitu mempout bibirnya ketika sedang kesal.

Ketika sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengejar sesuatu itu.

"Jiji! Yah, Jiji!" Jaejoong mengejar kucingnya yang bukannya mendekati Jaejoong malah kabur. Jalanan yang saat itu sedang ramai dengan kendaraan membuat Jaejoong takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kucing kesayangannya itu.

Jaejoong berlari mengejar kucingnya dan berharap dapat menemukannya. Sayangnya Jaejoong kehilangan Jiji. Jaejoong mulai melihat ke sekitarnya. Kanan dan kiri hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan Jiji yang terlihat akan menyebrangi jalan. Jaejoong yang sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju menuju kucingnya itu, langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan kucingnya.

CKIITTT!

"Omo! Ada yang tertabrak mobil!" Teriak seorang wanita.

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Omo.. dia tertabrak karena menolong kucing?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya Yunho di rumahnya, ummanya langsung bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yun, mana Jaejoong?" Tanya nyonya Jung.

"Umma, anaknya yang baru sampai langsung bertanya soal anak orang.. Anaknya sendiri tidak ditanya.." Yunho mempout bibirnya. Ummanya yang lucu melihat putranya cemburu ini, langsung memukul lengan Yunho.

"Aigoo.. kamu kan sudah ada di depan umma.. Jadi untuk apa umma khawatir? Jadi, mana Jaejoong?" Tanya nyonya Jung lagi.

"Dia sedang ada tugas, umma.. Besok saja ya?" Kata Yunho meyakinkan ummanya.  
"Hmm… besok ya? Harus!"

"Nee ummaa~" Jawab Yunho sambil melesat ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho memarkirkan motor ducatinya dan berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Jam pertamanya adalah olahraga jadi dia dan Yoochun langsung menuju ruang ganti pria. Sementara itu di ruang seni rupa..

"Jae hyung! Kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya Junsu dan Changmin khawatir.

"Kemarin aku hampir tertabrak mobil.."

"Hampir? Tapi kenapa kepalamu diperban begini?"

"Kemarin sepertinya umma membereskan kamarku dan lupa menutup jendela kamarku. Jiji kabur dan hampir tertabrak mobil, jadi aku menolongnya. Untungnya aku tidak tertabrak mobil itu, tapi kepalaku malah terbentur trotoar." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Woah.. semoga jidatmu itu tidak seperti Park Yoochun.." Kata Junsu.

"Hahahha... jangan sampai deh.. Kalau punya jidat selebar dan sesilau itu, bisa-bisa kalian bercermin di jidatku terus-terusan.." Tawa Jaejoong.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu selamat hyung?"

**Flashback**

"Jiji!" Jaejoong berlari ingin menyelamatkan Jiji. Tapi karena teriakkan Jaejoong membuat kucing tersebut kaget sehingga Jiji pun berlari kaget dan berhasil menyebrangi jalanan dengan selamat. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Jaejoong juga berhasil selamat karena mobil yang melaju itu mengerem mobilnya tepat waktu. Hanya saja, kaki Jaejoong agak terbentur ketika sedang berlari melewati mobil tersebut dan terjatuh membentur trotoar karena benturan di kakinya yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sungguh kejadian yang memalukan bagi Jaejoong karena niatnya yang ingin menolong Jiji, malah dirinya yang hampir tertabrak mobil.

Karena Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri, Jaejoong langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kepalanya yang terbentur mengeluarkan darah tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa ini hanya gegar otak ringan saja. Bagaimana dengan nasib Jiji? Kucing peliharaan Jaejoong itu langsung pulang kembali ke rumahnya karena lapar.

**Flashback end**

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Ki Bum seonsaengnim, guru seni rupa pun datang dan memberikan tugas para muridnya untuk membuat sketsa alam di lingkungan sekolah. Para murid-murid tersebut, termasuk Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin, langsung menuju halaman SMA Shinki yang penuh dengan bunga itu. Yunho pun yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, langsung menuju gedung olahraga.

"Hyung, aku mau beli minum dulu, ya! Kan lebih enak kerja sambil minum. Mau minum apa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku mau minum vanilla ice milk." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku mau ramyun, roti coklat, roti pizza,.." Kata Changmin sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Kau pikir tanganku ada banyak seperti MV nya XIA yang baru itu? Beli saja sendiri!" Kata Junsu ketus. Akhirnya daripada Changmin kelaparan, dia lebih memilih ikut Junsu pergi ke kantin. Dan tinggalah Jaejoong sendirian.

"Gambar apa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Jaejoong orangnya agak kasar dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, dia masih memiliki sisi lain yang hanya Junsu dan Changmin yang tahu. Jaejoong pandai dalam menggambar dan menjadi pelukis adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Jaejoong pandai menggambar terutama menggambar pemandangan atau alam. *Memangnya author, yang cuma bisa gambar pohon bambu saja..=_='*

Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk menggambar kebun bunga yang ditanam oleh klub berkebun. Menurut Jaejoong, bunga-bunga tersebut indah terutama bunga lily putih yang selalu jadi favoritnya itu. Disaat yang sama, Yunho, Yoochun, dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang menuju gedung olahraga yang letaknya bersampingan dengan taman sekolah dimana Jaejoong sedang duduk sendirian.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong. Pandangan Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yoochun.

"Kepalanya kenapa ya? Apa kau memukulnya kemarin, hyung?" Tanya Yoochun curiga.

"Enak saja! Aku ini kan baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan selalu tersenyum di pagi hari(?).. Mana mungkin aku memukul bagian vitalnya seperti itu.." Jawab Yunho.

"Yoochun ah! Yunho ah! Seonsaengnim sudah memanggil tuh!" Teriak seorang siswa dari pintu gedung olahraga.

"Ne! Ayo hyung!" Ajak Yoochun sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, namja jelek! Urusan kita belum selesai kemarin!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas, mengetahui siapa yang meneriakinya pagi-pagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Go Ahra yang kencangnya sama dengan sebuah megaphone.

"Aish! Yah, kau ini yeoja atau bukan sih? Bisa tidak jangan teriak pagi-pagi begini? Merusak telingaku yang berharga ini saja…"

"Mwoh? Yah! Kita habisi saja dia!" Perintah Ahra pada teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya. Para yeoja-yeoja itu langsung mengelilingi Jaejoong. Dua dari mereka langsung memegangi tangan Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong.. Akanku-"

"Sedang apa kalian?" Potong Yunho yang sedang berdiri di belakang kerumunan pengikut Ahra.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong~^^ Makasih ya yang udah comment sm review FF gaje ku yang satu ini… Author belum dapet pencerahan ide buat nulis FF makanya agak lama deh update nya… Mian ya..-_-*bow*

"_Aish! Yah, kau ini yeoja atau bukan sih? Bisa tidak jangan teriak pagi-pagi begini? Merusak telingaku yang berharga ini saja…" _

"_Mwoh? Yah! Kita habisi saja dia!" Perintah Ahra pada teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya. Para yeoja-yeoja itu langsung mengelilingi Jaejoong. Dua dari mereka langsung memegangi tangan Jaejoong._

"_Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong.. Akanku-"_

"_Sedang apa kalian?" Potong Yunho yang sedang berdiri di belakang kerumunan pengikut Ahra._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"O,oppa…" Lidah Ahra langsung kelu melihat Yunho 'oppa nya' memergokinya sedang menindas Jaejoong. Yah.. Meski Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu peduli.. Berbeda dengan Ahra, Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menghentikan Ahra, ia hanya mendecak kesal.

'_Cih.. Mau apa lagi dia? Dia pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasi yeoja setan ini sendirian apa?'_ Pikir Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kau, Jung?" Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho.

"Yah! Namja gatel! Berani-beraninya kau bicara dengan nada yang kasar pada oppa ku!" Bentak Ahra. Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menghela napasnya. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berpikir hal yang sama._ 'Apa dia tidak punya cermin? Siapa sebetulnya yang gatel, sih?'_

"Yah, kau." Jaejoong memanggil Ahra. "Aku punya cermin kecil di tasku. Mungkin lebih baik kau berkaca sedikit. Ada sesuatu di wajahmu, tuh.." Kata Jaejoong.

"A-Apa?" Ahra langsung meraba-raba wajahnya karena takut bekas operasi plastiknya terlihat.

"Ada tulisan di jidatmu. Di situ tertulis, 'Ahra yeoja gatel yang minta digaruk' "

"M-Mwoh?"

Ahra yang merasa tersinggung langsung meneriaki Jaejoong yang hanya menutup telinganya karena takut menjadi tuli di usianya yang masih belia ini. Dan bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho? Yunho yang niatnya ingin menghentikan kekacauan ini merasa diabaikan.

"Hentikan. Kau. Pergi." Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Ahra.

"T-tapi oppa-" Yunho mendeath glare Ahra dan menarik Jaejoong pergi. Junsu dan Changmin yang sejak tadi sudah kembali dari kantin, hanya memantau keadaan dari balik pohon.

"Tuh kan, min! Sepertinya mereka beneran ada 'sesuatu' deh!" Kata Junsu mengikuti mengikuti gaya Syahrini. *eh..*

"Aish! Gaya bicaramu itu membuatku merinding! Ah, tapi masa sih? Jae hyung, kan benci setengah mati pada Yunho hyung." Kata Changmin sambil menyeruput es teh yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Hmm.. Entahlah, min.."

Junsu dan Changmin masih tetap berada di posisi persembunyiannya karena masih ada Go Ahra yang sedang mengeluarkan api naga dari mulutnya. Dia sedang mengamuk tidak jelas pada pengikut-pengikutnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yoochun yang dari tadi sedang mencari-cari Yunho, memperhatikan Junsu dan Changmin dari belakang. Dia duduk berjongkok karena penasaran apa yang Junsu dan Changmin lihat.

"…. Min, kamu merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang bersama kita, ngga?" Tanya Junsu merinding.

"I-iya nih… Apa jangan-jangan, rumor itu benar ya?"

"R-rumor apa?" Kata Junsu sambil memegang tengkuknya karena merinding.

"Jinki bilang katanya pohon ini.. a-angker.."

"Mwoh? Jadi.. dari tadi... jangan-jangan..."

Yoochun yang bingung mendekati Junsu dan Changmin yang masih belum sadar kalau Yoochun ada di belakang mereka. Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Junsu dan Changmin yang sontak membuat Junsu dan Changmin berteriak histeris seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Hei.."

"HUWAAAA!" Teriak Junsu dan Changmin. Yoochun membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Y-Yoochun hyung! K-Kupikir hantu!" Kata Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya yang naik turun karena detak jantungnya. *lebay -_-*

"Yah! Namja seganteng dan seseksi ini kamu bilang hantu?" Omel Yoochun. Dia tidak rela dikatai hantu padahal wajahnya itu tampan setampan Brad Pitt. *ngayal..*

"Dasar jidat lebar! Suaramu itu membuat jantung kami hampir terbang keluar tahu!" Omel Junsu dengan suara high pitch nya yang mirip lumba-lumba itu.

"Yah! Suaraku ini bahkan lebih merdu dari Micky member grup TVXQ!"

"Lebih merdu, _my ass_!"

"Jangan samakan suara husky ku dengan pantatmu yang seperti bebek itu.."

"Hah! Kecilkan dulu jidatmu itu baru bisa menghina pantat bahenol ku ini! Hahahahahaha…" Ejek Junsu sambil menepuk jidat Yoochun dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang speechless dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Junsu.

"Hyung, yang sabar ya.. orang sabar kuburannya pakai AC, hyung.." Kata Changmin sambil menyusul Junsu.

"Aish! Yah! Food monster! Duckbutt! Awas saja kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, couple yang barusan pergi ini menarik perhatian seluruh murid dari kelas Yunho yang ada di gedung olahraga. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan indoor.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Lepaskan!" Perintah Jaejoong tapi tidak digubris oleh Yunho.

"Yah! Jung! Lepaskan!" Kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Yunho. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yunho langsung menghempaskan Jaejoong ke kursi dan membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Diam disini." Perintah Yunho.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa dirimu sampai bisa memerintahku seperti itu?" Ketus Jaejoong sambil berdiri. Sebelum Jaejoong bisa berjalan meninggalkan Yunho, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"YAH! APA MAUMU?" Teriak Jaejoong kesal. Bokong dan punggungnya sakit akibat tindakan Yunho barusan.

"Kubilang diam disini atau aku akan menelepon umma mu." Ancam Yunho.

"Memangnya kau-" Sebelum Jaejoong selesai bicara, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"Yeoboseyo. Kim ahjumma. Ini Yunho. Jaejoong membuat ulah lagi deng-"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho di telpon, Jaejoong langsung memegang handphone Yunho agar Yunho berhenti bicara.

"STOP! Aish! Arasseo! Aku duduk di sini! Puas?" Jaejoong kembali duduk dan mempout bibirnya karena kesal sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Sedang menghina Yunho,sepertinya..

Melihat rivalnya yang satu ini mempout bibirnya, Yunho tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya.

"HAH!" Yunho kaget melihat seluruh murid dari kelasnya bergerumul di belakang Yunho sambil memandang tidak percaya wajah kesal Kingka cantik mereka yang imut-imut itu. Diantara mereka ada yang memasang wajah O_O, ada juga yang memandang lucu wajah Jaejoong terutama para namja-namja dari kelas Yunho tersebut.

"Yah! Kalian ingin membuatku mati muda?" Omel Yunho.

"Aish.. Yunho ya.. sebaiknya kalian pacaran saja.. Daripada berantem tidak jelas." Ujar seorang teman sekelas Yunho.

"MWOH? ANDWAE! Kau saja yang pacaran dengan si Jung ini!" Sangkal Jaejoong.

"Yah.. Yunho.. Sudahlah.. Kalian ini kalau dilihat-lihat serasi kok.." Tambah seorang namja yang bernama Donghae.

"Hei kalian! Kembali kesini!" Panggil seonsaengnim.

Para murid-murid kelas itu pun mau tak mau harus kembali ke lapangan dan meninggalkan yunjae couple.

"Diam di sini, arasseo?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mengerti, Jung." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho mendecak dan meningalkan Jaejoong yang sedang kesal karena dipaksa oleh rival terbesarnya itu. _'Kim_ _Jaejoong, kau memalukan...' _Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

Setelah 1 jam duduk, Jaejoong yang tidak ada kegiatan itu pun merasa mengantuk.

'_Masih 1 jam lagi.. Aish... Awas kau Jung Yunho...' _

Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya dengan bermain games poker di handphonenya tapi sia-sia karena Jaejoong tidak pandai dalam bermain games tersebut dan akhirnya bosan. _'Ah! Molla! Games macam apa ini? Kenapa kalah terus sih?'_ (*siapa suruh main games yang jelas-jelas situ ga bisa mainin..-_-**dihajar jaemma*)

Jaejoong sejak dulu memang tidak bisa bermain games yang satu itu tapi Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa seorang namja itu harus bermain games keren yang biasa dimainkan namja. Tidak peduli bisa atau tidak yang penting bermain games yang dimainkan namja. *Jaemma maksa abis ya.. Biasa main Dora the explorer aja #eh..*

Selang beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong berhenti bermain, seorang yeoja menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikan minuman untuk Jaejoong.

"Oppa.. Ini. Silahkan minum.." Kata yeoja sambil menyerahkan minuman yang menurut author warnanya merah seperti saus tabasco.*iih… author paling benci saus itu karena bau =..=*

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong agak curiga.

"Eh? Ini… jus.. tomat, oppa. Iya ini jus tomat."

"Jus tomat ?" Jaejoong mengambil jus tersebut dan menyeruputnya melalui sedotan. Yeoja yang memberikan minuman tersebut diam-diam menyeringai kecil. _'Dasar bodoh.. Itu kan saus tabasco. __Ini balasan karena sudah merebut Yunho oppa dari nona Go Ahra..' _Ya. Yeoja tersebut adalah salah satu pengikut Go Ahra yang diperintahkan untuk memberikan minuman tersebut pada Jaejoong. Yeoja yang bernama Minah itu menunggu-nunggu reaksi Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong kapok dan menjauhi Yunho.

"Wah.. Enak! Gomawo ya!"

"M-mwo? E-enak?" _'Saus tabasco enak? Apa aku salah kasih minuman ya?'_

"Hm. Ini coba saja." Kata Jaejoong. Minah yang penasaran terhasut oleh Jaejoong dan ikut meminum minuman tersebut. '_Hehehe… kena kau..' _Pikir Jaejoong.

Begitu saus tersebut menyentu lidah Minah, Miah langsung berlari keluar sambil berteriak histeris.

'_Siapa suruh minum banyak-banyak.. aku saja cuma sedikit..'_ Pikir Jaejoong sambil terkekeh geli. Jaejoong memang suka makanan pedas dan Jaejoong suka memasak karena itu mencoba sedikit saus tabasco sama sekali tidak memberi efek apapun pada lidah tahan pedas milik Jaejoong.

Satu jam setelah itu, Yunho kembali menghampiri tempat duduk Jaejoong. Yunho yang capek dan haus melihat minuman di tangan Jaejoong dan langsung menyambar minuman tersebut.

"Yah.. itu-" Sebelum Jaejoong selesai bicara, Yunho terlanjur meminum minuman tersebut dan berlari keluar menuju kantin dengan mata yang penuh air mata karena kepedasan. Jaejoong yang melihat hal tesebut langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga. Murid-murid yang ada di tempat itupun tercengang melihat Yunho dan berpikir, _'Sebegitu enaknyakah minuman milik Jaejoong sampai seorang Jung Yunho menangis seperti itu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi, Jaejoong berjalan menuju lokernya untuk meletakkan sebagian buku sekolahnya. Ketika sampai di dekat loker, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang bersandar di loker Jaejoong sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Yah, minggir." Kata Jaejoong ketus. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yunho sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya dan bersandar di loker sebelah Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong tapi tidak digubris Yunho. Yunho hanya memandang intens Jaejoong tanpa berkata apapun. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong gugup. Selesai meletakkan buku dan menutup loker, Yunho langsung membopong Jaejoong di bahunya dan membawanya ke parkiran.

"YAH! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Aish.. berisik!"

"TURUNKAN! TURUNKAN! TURUNKAN!" Berontak Jaejoong seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau disuntik.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Yunho melemparkan helm pada Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Naik. Umma ada perlu denganmu." Kata Yunho dengan nada yang monoton.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ummaku memintamu datang jadi ayo naik." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong naik ke motor Ducati milik Yunho itu.

"Pegangan."

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Terserah kau.."

Yunho langsung melesatkan motornya denga kecepatan tinggi sehingga Jaejoong hampir terhempas kebelakang kalau saja dia tidak cepat-cepat memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"Namja siaalaaaaaaaan~~~!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya karena Yunho menambah kecepatan motornya. Yunho pun langsung tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan pelukan Jaejoong yang semakin erat itu.

Sesampainya di kediaman Jung, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung disambut hangat oleh umma Jung.

"Omo Joongie, wajahmu pucat.. Kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya umma Jung.

"Gwenchana ahjumma.. Tadi Yunho mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi makanya Joongie agak pusing.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendeath glare Yunho.

"Mwoh? Benarkah itu Yunho?" Tanya Umma Jung pada putranya.

"A-anio umma.. Jaejoong hanya bercanda kok.." Sangkal Yunho. Dia tidak mau motor Ducatinya itu ditahan oleh umma nya.

"Sungguh umma.. Bahkan Valentino Rossi saja kalah cepat…"

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Yunho! Motormu umma tahan selama 2 bulan! Ayo, Joongie, masuk. Umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Kata umma Jung sambil menuntun Jaejoong masuk ke mansion super besar itu.

'Meeroooong~' Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho yang masih kaget bahwa umma nya lebih berpihak pada Jaejoong.

"Aissh!" Gerutu Yunho sambil menyusul ummanya dan Jaejoong.

Seusai makan bersama dengan umma Jung dan Yunho, mereka duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pembantu keluarga Jung memberitahukan bahwa appa Jung dan orang tua Jaejoong telah tiba.

"Oh.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Joongie. Masih ingat ahjusshi tidak? " Tanya appa Jung sambil menepuk kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong mempout bibirnya karena dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Ne?"

"Yeobo, kamu pernah bertemu Joongie sebelumnya?" Tanya umma Jung pada suaminya.

"Apa kamu lupa, yeobo? Dia ini anak yang waktu itu kita temui di taman 10 tahun yang lalu. Yang waktu itu memakai pakaian perempuan itu.. Masih ingat tidak?" Tanya appa Jung.

"Omo! Jinjja? Joongie itu adalah anak yang waktu itu menangis karena tersesat itu?"

"Iya.. Sekarang Joongie sudah besar ya.."

"Aigoo.. Sekarang sudah besar rupanya.. Kamu semakin manis saja Joongie..!" Umma Jung mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena gemas melihat calon menantunya yang manis itu. Jaejoong semakin mempout bibirnya karena sebal.

"Umma, kenapa umma ingat hal yang jelas-jelas sudah lama itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"karena waktu itu kami syok sekali karena pengasuhnya mengatakan bahwa Joongie ini adalah anak laki-laki. Padahal waktu itu, umma kira ada malaikat kecil yang jatuh dari langit.." Jelas umma Jung.

"Omo.. Jadi kalian yang dulu menemukan Joongie yang tersesat? Terima kasih.. Anak kami yang satu ini memang senang sekali mengikuti kucing yang suka berkeliaran di taman itu.."

"Hahahaha… Cheonmaneyo.." Kata appa Jung. Yunho yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil sambil memandang Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas sedang sebal. Lalu dia baru sadar kalau ada umma dan appanya yang sedang tertawa dengan umma dan appa Jung.

"Umma, appa, kenapa kalian ada di sini? Itu yang kalian bawa apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, ini adalah pakaian-pakaianmu. Mulai hari ini, nyonya Jung ingin kamu tinggal disini. Dan kami datang ke sini untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian yang akan diadakan minggu depan." Jelas umma Kim.

"Oh….. MWOOH?"

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

"_Umma, appa, kenapa kalian ada di sini? Itu yang kalian bawa apa?" Tanya Jaejoong._

"_Oh, ini adalah pakaian-pakaianmu. Mulai hari ini, nyonya Jung ingin kamu tinggal disini. Dan kami datang ke sini untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian yang akan diadakan minggu depan." Jelas umma Kim._

"_Oh….. MWOOH?"_

.

.

.

Annyong, chingudeul~ Author lama ya updatenya? Hiks hiks.. Salahkan otak author yang lagi tidak ada inspirasi nulis yaoi ya.. Pengen deh kayak spongebob, bisa punya inspirasi~*ngaco* Anyways, habis baca jangan lupa komentarnya ya.. Sedih deh kalau sedikit yang komentar.. *ngambek**dibujuk yunppa*..

HAPPY READING NE^^

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"U-umma.. jangan bercanda dong.. Candaannya tidak lucu.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menghampiri ummanya yang tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Siapa yang bercanda, Joongie.. Umma dan Ny. Jung sudah membicarakan ini dengan appa dan Tn. Jung. Mereka setuju, kok.. Sekalian latihan jadi istri.. Hehehe.." Jawab umma Kim.

"Umma, jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Aigoo yeobo.. Joongie kita sudah besar ya sekarang…" Kata umma Kim pada suaminya.

"Iya.. Joongie jangan nakal ya di sini.." Kata appa Kim pada Jaejoong.

"Appa!"

"Aigoo, kenapa kita masih berdiri disini? Ayo duduk.. Yunho, antarkan Joongie ke kamar kalian ya.." Kata umma Jung pada Yunho.

"Kamar siapa?" Tanya Yunho. Meskipun mansion keluarga Jung ini besar, tapi mansion ini memang dirancang dengan 2 kamar yang besar yaitu kamar utama yang ditempati oleh umma dan appa Jung dan kamar Yunho. Sisanya adalah kamar para pelayan yang masing-masing kamar ditempati oleh 2 pelayan.

"Ya kamar kalian, Yun.."

"Ya kamar yang mana, umma? Disini kan hanya ada kamar umma dan appa dan kamarku.." Kata Yunho yang semakin curiga dengan kata kamar 'kalian'.

"Maksud umma, kamarmu. Joongie akan tidur dikamarmu."

"Mwoh? Andwae, umma! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan dia!" Tolak Yunho.

"Yunho.. Tempat tidurmu itu kan ukurannya besar sekali. Masa tidak muat sih.." Kata appa Jung.

"Bukan masalah muat atau tidaknya, appa.. Aku-"

"Yunho." Umma Jung mendeath glare Yunho. Tatapannya itu seolah berkata 'cepat antar, atau kau kupecat jadi anak.'

"Aisshh! Yah! Ikut aku!" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong terus memohon pada umma dan appanya agar dia tidak tinggal disini tapi umma dan appa Kim tetap menolaknya. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jaejoong akhirnya menerima keputusan umma dan appanya dengan pasrah. _'Huwee... Mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai-sampai harus tinggal serumah dengan namja musang ini.. Junsu ah... Changmin ah.. Helph meehh..'_ Batin Jaejoong sambil menangis meraung-raung dalam hati.

"Yah, cepat! Aku ingin mandi!" Kata Yunho.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Yah'!" Kata Jaejoong sambil membawa koper besarnya itu ke anak tangga. Ketika Jaejoong memegang kopernya itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Umma, bagaimana dengan Jiji? Mana Jiji?" Tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Jiji tidak mungkin ikut denganmu, Joongie.. Umma akan menjaganya.."

"Andwae.. Lalu bagaimana dengan 'el' milikku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Mendengar pertanyaan putranya yang satu itu, umma dan appa Kim langsung terkekeh geli. Putranya yang bernama Jaejoong ini memang sulit untuk dipisahkan dengan 2 hal itu. Jiji dan el. Seperti yang kita tahu, Jiji adalah kucing milik Jaejoong. Lalu apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'el'? El adalah boneka gajah super besar milik Jaejoong yang selalu dibawanya tidur. Lucu sekali bukan Kingka kita yang satu ini?

"Hahaha… Joongie, mana mungkin umma dan appa bawa-bawa kesini.. Tidak akan muat di mobil." Canda appa Kim.

"Memangnya el sebesar itu? Badannya kan tidak sebesar pemain WWF.."

"Joongie, kamu ini sudah besar tapi masih tidak bisa berpisah dengan el.."

Jaejoong kesal mendengar ucapan ummanya langsung menyusul Yunho ke atas dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Memangnya Jiji dan el itu siapa?" Tanya umma Jung.

"Hahaha.. Jiji itu kucing peliharaan Jaejoong dan el itu adalah boneka gajah milik Jaejoong yang ukurannya besar sekali." Jelas umma Kim.

"Hahahaha.. Benarkah? Joongie itu manis sekali.."

"Dia itu sudah remaja masih tidak bisa tidur tanpa bonekanya itu. Jadi tolong maklumi kalau dia suka ke dapur malam-malam.. Boneka dan kucingnya itu adalah pemberian neneknya yang sudah meninggal.." Jelas appa Kim.

Selagi kedua keluarga membicarakan tentang putranya, Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang melakukan perang glare di kamar Yunho. Yunho yang sedang kesal karena harus berbagi kamar dengan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang sedang kesal karena harus tinggal serumah dan sekamar dengan Yunho ditambah dia harus dipisahkan dengan Jiji dan el kesayangannya. Suasana hati mereka benar-benar sedang tidak bagus saat itu.

"Aku ingin mandi. Kau tidur di sofa sana." Kata Yunho sambil mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya.

"Mwo? Shireo! Aku ini tamu. Tamu adalah raja. Jadi aku tidur di kasur, dan kau tidur di lantai." Kata Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat kamar Yunho.

"Cih. Ini kamarku jadi kau tidur di sofa atau tidur di lantai. Pilih saja." Kata Yunho sambil membanting pintu kamar mandinya.

"Dasar musang jelek.." Gumam Jaejoong kesal sambil menarik kopernya ke kloset dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang ada di koper. Selesai merapihkan baju-bajunya, Jaejoong berjalan ke balkon kamar Yunho dan mengeluarkan hanphonenya untuk mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu Yunho selesai mandi.

Setelah satu jam berdiri di balkon, Jaejoong melepas earphonenya.

"Dia itu perempuan ya? Mandinya lama sekali! Luluran berapa kali sih memangnya?" Gerutu Jaejoong. Selang 15 menit, akhirnya Yunho selesai mandi dan keluar dengan wajah yang segar.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, cepat mandi sana.." Kata Yunho.

"Tanpa disuruh pun, aku mau mandi, jelek." Balas Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Yunho menanggapinya dengan santai. Yah.. Yunho tidak mau mengambil pusing ejekan dan omelan Jaejoong karena kepalanya masih dingin karena habis mandi. Yunho duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil membalas sms dari Yoochun.

Setelah 30 menit, Jaejoong selesai dari mandinya dan keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Yunho langsung menelan ludahnya. _'Aish.. Kenapa aku gugup sih? Dia itu kan namja juga!' _Batin Yunho. Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Yunho tetap tidak bisa berhenti menatap kulit putih tanpa cela milik Jaejoong. Dan dengan ditambah rambutnya yang masih basah dan postur tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang kurus seperti yeoja itu, makin membuat Yunho gugup.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya kau itu suka laki-laki ya?" Tanya Jaejoong mengejek.

"M-mwo? Aku ini normal tahu!" Sanggah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli. Selesai memakai baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang masih pura-pura berkutat dengan handphonenya. Dilihatnya rambut Yunho masih basah.

"Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"B-Buat apa? N-Nanti juga kering sendiri.." Jawab Yunho gugup.

"Aish.. Sini kukeringkan. Mumpung aku masih memegang hair dryer." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak butuh!"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan menaiki kasur Yunho sambil tetap memegan hair dryer. Karena kabel hair dryer milik Jaejoong cukup panjang, Jaejoong bisa mengeringkan rambut Yunho dari belakang. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang menumpu badannya dengan lutut sambil memegang hair dryer dan Yunho yang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Y-Yah! Mau apa kau?"

"Mau memangkas habis rambutmu sampai kinclong seperti biksu. Ya mengeringkan rambutmu lah! Kalau atidak dikeringkan, nanti bisa sakit." Kata Jaejoong. Mendengar hal tersebut, Yunho merasa tersentuh karena meski dia sudah memarahi dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidur di sofa, Jaejoong masih memikirkan kesehatan Yunho.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong.. Kau boleh tidu-"

"Jangan salah sangka, Jung. Aku bukannya peduli kau akan sakit atau tidak. Hanya saja, kalau kau sakit, aku bisa tertular karena aku sekamar denganmu."

Baru saja Yunho ingin mengizinkan Jaejoong tidur di kasur dengannya, Jaejoong langsung memotong ucapan Yunho. Bagaikan air yang sudah tenang lalu diobok-obok (?), Yunho yang tadinya sudah tidak marah, hatinya yang tadi tersentuh, berubah menjadi emosi untuk marahnya yang tersentuh.

"Nah, selesa-"

"Aish! Pergi sana!" Bentak Yunho kesal.

"Yah! Sudah baik-baik dikeringkan rambutnya, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?"

"Siapa juga yang mau menerima 'kebaikan' hatimu itu, Kim?"

Karena kesal, Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho dengan gagang hair dryer.

"Yah! Nanti aku bisa bodoh!"

"Ya sudah! Jadi bodoh saja sekalian!" Kata Jaejoong sambil membanting pintu kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat ruang keluarga sudah kosong. Hanya ada pelayan yang sedang membereskan cangkir-cangkir. Jaejoong menghampiri salah satu pelayan dan bertanya kemana umma dan appa Kim dan Jung. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang ramah, Jaejoong malah mendapatkan jawaban yang terdengar agak kasar.

"Mana kutahu!" Jawab pelayan itu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak mengenakkan, Jaejoong langsung membalas jawaban pelayan tersebut.

"Aku tanya baik-baik, tapi jawabanmu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar etika?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar mengancam. Tapi sepertinya pelayan tersebut tidak takut.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai dinikahkan dengan tuan muda Jung? Padahal kau jelek!" Ujar pelayan tersebut. Dari jawaban pelayan tersebut, Jaejoong langsung menangkap bahwa pelayan ini adalah salah satu penggemar Yunho dilihat dari umurnya yang kelihatan masih 20 tahunan.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu. Kau bahkan baru bertemu denganku sekarang. Apa itu sikap yang bagus terhadap orang yang baru kau temui, pelayan keluarga Jung." Kata Jaejoong. "Ah, dan berkacalah sedikit. Apa riasanmu itu tidak berlebihan? Bahkan riasan ummaku tidak setebal itu."

"Mwoh? Yah!" Pelayan yang sedang memegang cangkir yang berisi kopi itu, langsung menyiramkan kopi sisa itu ke Jaejoong. Memang sudah tidak panas dan tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk mengotori baju Jaejoong.

"Aish! Aku ini baru mandi!" Kata Jaejoong. Dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk membersihkan noda kopi di bajunya.

Selesai menghilangkan noda kopi tersebut, Jaejoong berjalan menuju halaman belakang sambil berjalan melewati pelayan tersebut dan memdeath glarenya.

.

.

.

.

Park Central Mall

"Yah, min! Berhenti mengunyah makan!" Kata Junsu.

"Hiahin haha hih.. Ahu han-"

"Telan dulu, bodoh.." Potong Junsu.

"Biar saja sih.. Aku kan lapar." Kata Changmin setelah menelan crepes ke 3 nya.

"Kau ini baru saja makan nasi goreng 5 porsi, Shim Changmin."

"Aku ini sedang masa pertumbuhan, Kim Junsu." Balas Changmin.

Changmin dan Junsu sedang berada di Park Central Mall yang letaknya berada di tengah kota Seoul. Kenapa nama Mall ini Park Central Mall? Kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Yah, min, bukankah itu Park Yoochun ya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Mana? Iya. Kenapa memangnya, hyung?"

"Anio.. hanya saja kemarin aku melihatnya sedang kencan dengan seorang yeoja, tapi bukan yeoja yang sekarang ini sedang bersamanya." Jelas Junsu.

"Mungkin kemarin sudah putus.."

"Ah, mana mungkin.. Kemarin, mereka itu meeesraaaaa sekali sampai-sampai aku merinding sendiri.."

"Eh.. coba tanya saja. Yah! Yoochun hyung!" Teriak Changmin.

"Mwoh? Yah! Shim Changmin!" Kata Junsu panik.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yoochun langsung menengok ke arah Changmin.

"Oh, min. Sedang apa disini? Tumben sekali.." Kata Yoochun meninggalkan yeoja yang sedang asik melihat-lihat pakaian di toko baju.

"Ah.. Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompokku sekalian menemani Junsu hyung belanja. Oh iya.. Kemarin, kata Junsu hyu-" Sebelum Changmin selesai bicara, Junsu langsung menutup mulut Changmin dan berusaha menariknya pergi. Tapi sayangnya, karena badan Changmin lebih besar, usaha Junsu menarik 'menara eiffel' nya SMA Shinki ini tidak berhasil.

"Kau kenapa sih, duck butt? Begini hyung, kemarin Junsu hyu-" Belum Changmin selesai bicara, lagi-lagi Changmin tidak jadi bertanya karena handphonenya bunyi. Junsu langsung menghela napas lega.

"Oh, ok.. Aku segera kesana." Kata Changmin sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa min?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku harus pulang, hyung. Tolong temani Junsu hyung belanja, ya hyung.. Bye!" Kata Changmin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun berdua.

"Aku pulang saja." Kata Junsu.

"Tunggu dulu-"

"Oppa! Oppa kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri sih? Aku mau membeli jaket bulu itu.. Belikan ya oppa~" Kata yeoja barusan sambil menarik lengan baju Yoochun.

"Ck.. Beli saja sendiri. Aku lebih baik pergi dengan dia." Kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Junsu yang bingung dengan ucapan Yoochun.

"Mwoh? Memangnya dia ini siapa? Gayanya kampungan sekali.."

"Mwoh? Kampungan? Ya-"

"Dia ini namja chingu ku." Kata Yoochun yang langsung membuat Junsu terngaga kaget. Begitu pula reaksi yeoja tersebut.

"N-namja chingu? O-Oppa itu.."

"Iya. Aku gay." Kata Yoochun lagi yang membuat Junsu speechless dengan pengakuan Yoochun barusan. Mendengar hal itu, yeoja tersebut langsung pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Maaf, Jun-"

"ANDWAAAEEEE~!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang baru saja ingin meminta maaf pada Junsu. Melihat Junsu yang tadi siang menghinanya berlari ketakutan, Yoochun langsung tertawa.

"Kau menarik, Kim Junsu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Yunjae

Seminggu setelah insiden hair dryer dan kopi (mian.. namanya ngga banget ya-_-), akhirnya datanglah hari di mana Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Selama 1 minggu penuh itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong terus berkelahi karena hal-hal yang sepele.

Ruang tunggu Jaejoong.

"Umma! Apa-apaan baju ini?" Protes Jaejoong. Pasalnya, karena Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah mau mencoba pakaian untuk upacara pernikahan mereka, akhirnya umma Kim dan umma Jung lah yang memilihkannya. Dan dengan otak kreatif mereka, umma Kim dan umma Jung sepakat untuk memilih wedding dress daripada tuxedo putih untuk Jaejoong kenakan.

"Ini namanya wedding dress, Joongie.."

"Joongie tahu, umma.. Tapi kenapa Joongie harus pakai wedding dress? Joongie ini namja, umma…"

"Habisnya kalian tidak mau memilih, akhirnya umma dan nyonya Jung yang memilihkannya.. Lagipula, Joongie cantik kok memakai wedding dress.."

"Umma.. Joongie ini namja.. Kenapa bukan Yunho saja yang pakai wedding dress? Joongie maunya pakai tuxedo!" Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Memangnya, menurut Joongie, Yunho tidak terlihat konyol kalau memakai wedding dress?" Tanya umma Kim.

"Jung Yunho? Wedding dress.."

Jaejoong membayangkan seorang Jung Yunho dengan tubuh atletis berjalan mengenakan wedding dress. Tangan kekarnya mengenakan sarung tangan putih sambil membawa buket bunga. Hiiii~ Membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sudah mau muntah.

"Menjijikan.." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Benar kan?" Kata umma Kim setuju.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan bahwa upacaranya siap dimulai.

"Ayo Joongie. Appa sudah menunggumu di depan." Kata umma Kim sambil menuntun Jaejoong berjalan. Sesampainya di depan pintu, appa Kim sudah bersiap di depan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Setelah pintu gereja dibuka, Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar dengan dituntun oleh appanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk pasrah menerima nasib yang sudah menunggunya.

Sesampainya di altar, appa Kim menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jaga Joongie baik-baik ya." Kata appa Kim. Yunho membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil yang terpaksa.

"Kau, Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai kekasih hidupmu, yang akan menemanimu disaat susah, senang, bahagia, dan sedih hingga ajal menjemput?" Tanya pastur tersebut.

"… Saya.. bersedia…" Jawab Yunho agak ragu.

"Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai kekasih hidupmu, dan akan menemaninya disaat susah, senang, bahagia, maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput?"

"S-saya…. Saya…."

'_Otteokhae? Kalau aku menerimanya…' _batin Jaejoong.

"Ehem! Saya ulangi lagi. Kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai kekasih hidupmu, dan akan menemaninya disaat susah, senang, bahagia, maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput?"

"… Saya..Saya ber..sedia…"

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! NC -17! Yang ngga suka jangan baca. Mohon tinggalkan review karena comment sangat dibutuhkan sebagai bahan bakar untuk author nulis chapter selanjutnya.. No bashing karena author ngga butuh..

happy reading ne^^

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau, Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai kekasih hidupmu, yang akan menemanimu disaat susah, senang, bahagia, dan sedih hingga ajal menjemput?" Tanya pastur tersebut._

"… _Saya.. bersedia…" Jawab Yunho agak ragu._

"_Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai kekasih hidupmu, dan akan menemaninya disaat susah, senang, bahagia, maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput?"_

"_S-saya…. Saya…."_

'_Otteokhae? Kalau aku menerimanya…' batin Jaejoong._

"_Ehem! Saya ulangi lagi. Kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai kekasih hidupmu, dan akan menemaninya disaat susah, senang, bahagia, maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput?"_

"… _Saya..Saya ber..sedia…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sang matahari pun mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur menandakan bahwa hari yang baru telah dimulai. Semua orang pun bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Berbeda dengan kedua namja yang masih terlelap di kasur yang empuk. Tubuh polos mereka hanya tertutup oleh sebuah selimut tebal. Mereka tidur di dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang halus menerpa wajahnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja bertubuh atletis tidur sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya. 1 detik.. Nyawa Jaejoong belum sampai setengahnya terkumpul. 2 detik.. Jaejoong mulai berpikir. 3 detik..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHH ! "

Teriakan Jaejoong langsung membangunkan namja yang memeluknya. Siapa namja itu ? Dia adalah pengantin pria yang kemarin kita lihat menikah dengan Kim.. Jung Jaejoong.

"YAH ! Kenapa kau tidur denganku ? " Tanya Jaejoong panik. Dirasakannya tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan karena selimut yang menutupinya tadi terjatuh hingga hanya menutupi dari pinggang saja. Matanya makin terbelalak ketika melihat dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian dan begitu pula dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa aku tidak pakai baju ? Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho ?"

Flashback

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Mendengar sang pastur mengatakan kata 'mencium', kedua namja yang statusnya sudah menjadi suami istri ini membelalakkan matanya tanda kaget. Kenapa? Mereka baru ingat ada bagian mencium dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

'Yah! Stop!' Bisik Jaejoong.

'Memangnya kau pikir aku mau menciummu?' Bisik Yunho.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cepat. SANGAT cepat sampai-sampai umma Kim dan umma Jung tidak sempat mengabadikannya dengan kamera.

Setelah upacara pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat dan teman dekat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tidak lain adalah Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun. Gereja dan hotel tempat pesta dilaksanakan memang terhubung oleh sebuah taman bunga kecil yang indah.

"Hyung, selamat ya." Kata Junsu dan Changmin.

"Bunuh aku dulu baru beri aku selamat."

"Yaah... Yunho hyung, berarti malam ini adalah malam pertamamu, ya?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yunho.

"Lebih baik aku disuruh keliling kuburan jeruk purut semalaman daripada harus melakukan 'itu' dengannya." *eh.. Yunppa tau jeruk purut jg ya..-_-*

Pesta pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan lancar, kecuali untuk kedua pengantin baru ini tentunya.. Sementara para tamu undangan sedang asyik menikmati hidangan dan musik, pasangan pengantin baru malah 'asyik' sendiri dengan acara saling injak kaki sambil mengejek satu sama lain. Melihat kelakuan kedua putra mereka, umma Kim dan umma Jung menghela napas tanda menyerah menghadapi pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah 1 jam yang lalu ini.

"Jihye sshi, bagaimana ini? Mereka sepertinya sulit sekali untuk akur.." Kata umma Kim. Setelah mereka menjadi besan, mereka sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama.

"Hhh.. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kita tidak bisa menimang cucu dalam waktu dekat, Kanghee sshi.." kata umma Jung pasrah.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan cucu-cucu kita.."

"…. Oh! Aku ada ide!"

.

.

.

"Yah, meskipun kita sudah menikah, aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan status Kingka ku." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menyerah karena memang Kingka di SMA Shinki hanya ada aku saja.." Kata Yunho santai sambil meminum wine yang tadi umma nya berikan.

"Mwoh? Yah! Yang paling tampan itu aku tahu! Aku juga lebih kuat darimu!" Balas Jaejoong sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Hah! Lebih kuat mananya? Sudah mau umur 18 tahun tapi masih minum jus jeruk. Lihat diriku, namja dewasa itu minumnya wine. Bukan jus jeruk." Ejek Yunho sambil meneguk habis wine nya. Mendengar ejekan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung meneguk habis jus jeruknya dan mengacungkan gelas kosongnya ke wajah Yunho.

"Jus jeruk itu sehat!"

Selang beberapa menit setelah itu, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Tubuh mereka terasa memanas dan terus mengeluarkan keringat. Melihat hal itu, umma Jung dan umma Kim, melakukan high five dan memulai akting mereka.

"Yunho? Joongie? Kalian kenapa berkeringat?" Tanya umma Jung dengan memasang wajah sekhawatir mungkin.

"Entahlah umma... Rasanya panas.." Jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Omo.. Lebih baik kalian naik ke kamar kalian. Umma sudah memesan kamar untuk kalian menginap. Ini kartunya. Lantai 15 kamar no. 1510." Kata umma Jung sambil menyerahkan kartu kamar hotel.

"Ne umma..." Jawab Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho pergi, umma Jung dan umma Kim tersenyum menyeringai mengingat tadi mereka memasukan obat ke dalam minuman Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kalian pasti tahu itu obat apa.. *smirk*

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berusaha melepaskan gaunnya yang sulit untuk dibuka itu.

"Aish.. Susah sekali sih!" Keluh Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang agak kesulitan, Yunho menjadi merasa sedikit risih.

"Aish.." Yunho bangkit dari kasurnya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Y-Yah! Mau apa kau?" Kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Mau kubantu atau kau mau tetap memakai gaun sampai besok?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Benar kata Yunho. Lebih baik dibantu daripada harus memakai gaun yang super panas ini sampai besok. Yunho pun mencari letak resleting gaun tersebut dan menemukannya berada di bagian punggung. _'Ah.. Disini rupanya...'_

Yunho menurunkan resleting gaun tersebut hingga punggung mulus Jaejoong terekspos. Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin membukanya setengah dan membiarkan Jaejoong membuka sisanya. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang membuat Yunho meneruskan tangannya membuka resleting tersebut. Melihat punggung putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong, Yunho merasa terdorong untuk meraba punggung indah itu.

"Yah, Jung Yunh-Ah..." Jaejoong mendesah karena merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho merasa terangsang. Karena merasa penasaran, Yunho mengelus lembut lagi punggung Jaejoong.

"Aaah..." Desah Jaejoong. Mereka merasa tubuh mereka memanas akibat sentuhan dan desahan yang dikeluarkan dan dengan ditambah dengan efek obat yang dicampur dengan minuman mereka tadi, maka terjadilah...

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong makin menjadi ketika tangan Yunho menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam gaun, tanpa ragu, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung menurunkan gaun Jaejoong.

"Hmmph... Ah.. Yunh-" Desah Jaejoong disela ciuman kasar yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Sementara bibir Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong, Yunho melingkarkan lengan Jaejoong di lehernya dan mulai meraba bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong. Lengan kiri Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba-raba perut dan dada mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Aah... Hhhh... Akh! " Desah Jaejoong saat dirasa tangan Yunho meraba dadanya dan memainkan nipplenya. Desahan Jaejoong makin membuat Yunho semakin terangsang. Digigitnya bibir bawah Jaejoong dan memasukkan lidahnya saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu dengan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong yang semakin terbawa suasana, mengeratkan pelukannya agar membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Setelah Yunho benar-benar topless, Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong dan meninggalkan 'jejak' disana. Kedua tangan Yunho berpindah ke boxer Jaejoong dan menurunkannya hingga Jaejoong benar-benar naked.

'Brugh..'

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur dan menindihnya. Ditelusurinya leher putih Jaejoong sambil sesekali membuat tanda merah keunguan.

"Aaaah… Ah… Uuh…" Desah Jaejoong. Setelah selesai bermain di leher Jaejoong, bibir Yunho terus turun tanpa meninggalkan kontak dengan kulit Jaejoong hingga bibirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Diciumnya nipple kiri Jaejoong dan dihisapnya hingga nipplenya menjadi berwarna kemerahan dan agak sedikit membengkak.

"Aaaah…. Aaaaahh….." Desah Jaejoong tanpa henti. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang seperti musik ditelinganya itu, Yunho merasa tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan langsung membuka celana beserta dalamannya hingga Yunho benar-benar naked tanpa ada satu helai benang pun menutupi tubuh atletisnya.

Dikulumnya ketiga jarinya dan setelah dirasa sudah cukup basah, Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole sempit milik Jaejoong. _'Uh.. sempit..' _Pikir Yunho. Setelah itu dimasukkannya jari keduanya.

"Aaah… Uuh… K-Keluarh.. kan… Ahhh…"

Yunho mengabaikan permintaan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan permainannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung meneroboskan jari ketiganya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"AAAKH! S-Sakit… Akh! K-Keluarkan.. hiks…" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Yunho mengabaikan ringisan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong.

"Akh! S-Sakh..it! Y-Yunh-Akh! Hiks.. hiks…" Tangis Jaejoong.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dan langsung memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Jaejoong. Dalam sekali hentakkan, junior Yunho langsung tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam hole Jaejoong.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!" Teriak Jaejoong kesakitan. Air mata pun jatuh dari mata indah Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong untuk membiasakan diri dengan juniornya yang besar itu, Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Akh! Akh! Akh!"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil tetap menghentakkan juniornya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong. Temponya semakin lama semakin cepat ketika dirasa juniornya seolah ingin membebaskan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Ahh… Sempith.. Ahhh…. I-Ini.. Nikmath, Jae… Ah.. Uhhh… A-Aku ingin.. Aaaaahhhh!" Dengan sekali hentakan, junior Yunho mengeluarkan cum nya di dalam hole Jaejoong dan begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan cum nya di perut Yunho.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong dan berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap karena kelelahan.

End of flashback

"Hiks.. hiks… K-Kenapa kau melakukannya… Aku benci padamu! Hiks hiks…" Kata Jaejoong disela isak tangisnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya itu hanya tertutup oleh sebuah selimut. Jaejoong duduk menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya sambil terus bergumam 'aku benci padamu' pada Yunho.

"Y-Yah! A-Aku tahu kau menikmatinya juga. Buktinya kau tidak menolakku.." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik ke ara Yunho dan melempar bantal ke wajah Yunho dengan kasar.

"Kau! Bukannya minta maaf, kau malah..malah… AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Jaejoong bersandar di pintu dan terduduk lemas karena berlari sehingga holenya berdenyut perih.

"Hiks hiks… sakit… hiks… appo.. neomu appo… hiks hiks…" Tangis Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong izin tidak masuk sekolah 1 hari agar bisa beristirahat. Mereka berdua diberi sebuah apartemen oleh umma dan appa Jung sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Selama seharian itu, Jaejoong benar-benar mengabaikan Yunho. Jangankan bicara, Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali meskipun Yunho berkali-kali bertanya padanya. Sekalinya Yunho menahan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dan masuk ke kamarnya.

'_Ada apa dengannya? __Menyebalkan sekali..' _Batin Yunho.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke sekolah dan di sambut oleh Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun.

"Hyung! Chukkae!" Kata mereka kompak. Yunho hanya tersenyum paksa sedangkan Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Jae hyung kenapa ya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Jung Yunho, kau apakan dia?" Tanya Junsu sambil meng glare Yunho.

"M-Mana kutahu! Tanya saja hyung mu itu." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah kelas Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, akan kucincang kau dan kujual ke tukang daging di pasar!" Kata Junsu sambil menarik Changmin masuk ke kelas.

"Yah, kau apakan istri barumu itu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"T-Tidak ku apa-apakan.."

"Jung Yunho, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Katakan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"I-Itu.. aku.. Kami melakukan 'itu'."

"Lalu kenapa dia marah?"

"Bisa dibilang… kemarin aku.. eum.. memaksanya?"

"Mwoh? Yah, itu namanya kau memperkosanya!"

"Aku terbawa suasana, ok? Entah kenapa setelah minum wine yang diberikan umm- SHIT!"

"Wae?"

"Wine! Umma memberikanku wine!"

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak mungkin mabuk hanya karena meminum wine 1 gelas. Itu menurut Yoochun, seorang Yunho itu, disuruh minum 5 botol soju pun tidak akan mabuk.

"Setelah aku minum wine itu, tubuhku terasa panas dan... aku tahulah.." Bisik Yunho.

"Tahu apa?"

"Aish! Itu... terangsang.." Bisik Yunho karena tidak mau didengar oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tapi...

"MWOH? MAKSUDMU OBAT KUAT?" Teriak Yoochun. Refleks orang-orang disekitar mereka membelalakkan mata dan melihat kearah Yunho. Yunho langsung menutup kasar mulut Yoochun dengan tangannya dan menggiring paksa Yoochun ke dalam kelas.

"PARK YOOCHUN! APA KAU MAU CEPAT BERTEMU DENGAN IKAN MAS MU YANG SUDAH MATI ITU?"

"Hehehe... Mian, hyung.. Tidak sengaja..." Kata Yoochun sambil menyengir.

Sementara itu di kelas Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin berusaha untuk bicara sengan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong hanya berkata tidak ada apa-apa. Saat jam pelajaran pun Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Beruntung, guru itu tidak begitu memperhatikan Jaejoong hari itu. Saat jam istirahat, Jaejoong lebih memilih pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menyendiri.

"Wah, wah.. Tebak siapa ini.. Seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang merenung! Hahahaha..." Kata salah seorang namja dengan 3 temannya. Bisa dibilang mereka anak buah Yunho yang tidak menyukai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan keempat namja tersebut dan hal itu membuat salah satu namja yang bernama Jungmo kesal. Dia menendang lengan atas Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon hingga Jaejoong tersungkur.

"Kalian..Pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan kalian." Kata Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha... Bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau pergi?" Jungmo menarik kerah baju Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Jaejoong.

"Kalian yang menginginkannya." Gumam Jaejoong sebelum ia melepaskan tangan Jungmo dari kerahnya dan membantingnya jatuh. Jaejoong memang menguasai olahraga beladiri Judo, karate dan sedikit Aikido. Tapi tetap saja Yunho lebih kuat daripada Jaejoong.

Perkelahian pun tak terelakan. Saling baku hantam pun terjadi. 1 lawan 4. Sekuat apapun Jaejoong, tetap saja Jaejoong terkena pukulan dari keempat namja tersebut meski keempat namja itu lebih lemah dari Jaejoong.

Salah satu siswa yang melihat perkelahian tersebut, langsung berlari ke kelas Yunho dan memberitahu Yunho kalau Jaejoong dan anak buah Yunho sedang berkelahi 1 lawan 4 di halaman belakang sekolah. Yunho dan Yoochun pun langsung berlari ke halaman belakang dan menemukan keempat anak buahnya wajahnya penuh dengan memar dan Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang kerah salah seorang namja.

Yunho menghampiri Jungmo dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kim Jaejoong yang memulai perkelahian." Jawabnya.

Yunho yang percaya dengan ucapan Jungmo, merasa geram pada Jaejoong karena sudah memukuli anak buahnya. Ditariknya lengan Jaejoong dan dipukulnya pelipis Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur.

"Brengsek kau, Jaejoong." Desis Yunho. Jaejoong bangsun dan menatap dingin Yunho.

"Yang brengsek itu kau, Jung Yunho. Lebih baik kau ajarkan anak buahmu itu bahasa korea. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti saat kubilang aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi." Kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dkk.

"Apa maksudnya..?" Gumam Yunho.

"Yunho, sebetulnya yang memulai perkelahian itu Jungmo. Dia menendang Jaejoong yang sedang duduk tadi. Aku melihatnya kok.." Kata siswa yang tadi memberitahukan kejadian tersebut pada Yunho.

"Mwoh?"

"Benar yang tadi Jaejoong bilang. Setelah ditendang, Jaejoong mengatakan pada keempat anak buahmu itu untuk pergi karena dia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, tapi Jungmo menarik kerah baju Jaejoong, dan terjadilah perkelahian." Jelas siswa tersebut.

"Jadi, maksudmu Jaejoong... Aish! Kalian berempat ini..!" Kata Yunho sambil berlari untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

.:To be continued:.


	6. Chapter 6

Laptop author sempat rusak _. Author kaget setengah mati waktu liat semua ff author hilang. Untungnya ada Yunppa yang selalu menemani author (?) *digamparjaemma*

Kayaknya banyak yang salah kira kalau bias author itu Junsu karena pen name author ada nama 'Xiahtic' nya... Sebetulnya author itu sukanya sama namja yang bernama Jung 'U-Know' Yunho aka calon suami masa depan author #plakkk

Author pakai nama Xiahtic karena suka namanya aja kok..

Author sekarang udah mulai ada kegiatan kampus, jadi mungkin nantinya akan susah untuk update.. Tapi author bakal usahain supaya bisa update secepat mungkin ne^^

Diminta tinggalkan reviewnya ya^^

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yunho, sebetulnya yang memulai perkelahian itu Jungmo. Dia menendang Jaejoong yang sedang duduk tadi. Aku melihatnya kok.." Kata siswa yang tadi memberitahukan kejadian tersebut pada Yunho._

"_Mwoh?"_

"_Benar yang tadi Jaejoong bilang. Setelah ditendang, Jaejoong mengatakan pada keempat anak buahmu itu untuk pergi karena dia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, tapi Jungmo menarik kerah baju Jaejoong, dan terjadilah perkelahian." Jelas siswa tersebut._

"_Jadi, maksudmu Jaejoong... Aish! Kalian berempat ini..!" Kata Yunho sambil berlari untuk mengejar Jaejoong._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di kantin sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dan sesekali menyeruput milkshake vanilla nya. Ia memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa sedikit menenangkan diri. _'Dasar jelek! Sudah dibilang tidak mau berkelahi, malah menendang orang!' _Batin Jaejoong yang masih kesal dengan ulah Jungmo dkk. Lalu tangan kirinya menyentuh pelipisnya yang tadi dihantam oleh Yunho. _'Neomu appo...' _Ringisnya dalam hati.

"Jung Yunho jelek! Dasar musang sipit! Jung Yunho jelek! Jelek jelek jelek!" Gumamnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai.

PLAK

Seseorang memukul pelan kepala Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kau yang jelek, bodoh.." Kata Yunho.

"Aish.. Yah! Pergi sana! Urus anak buahmu du-"

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho menempelkan kantung es ke pelipis Jaejoong yang agak bengkan karena dipukul Yunho barusan.

"Pegang. Kau punya tangan kan?" Kata Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jaejoong menatap heran namja yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memegang kantung es tersebut. Setelah itu, Yunho duduk di kursi depan Jaejoong.

"... Maaf.." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang bisa dibilang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ha?"

"... Maaf." Kata Yunho lagi dengan suara yang lebih jelas. Jaejoong terdiam setelah mendengar kata 'maaf' live dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho.

1 menit..

2 menit..

"Ha?"

"Aish! Sebetulnya telingamu yang bermasalah atau memang otakkmu yang lemot sih?"

"Mwoh? Meski aku ini selalu mendapatkan nilai _do re mi fa sol _ bukan berarti otakku lemot, Jung Yunho!" Balas Jaejoong.

"Lalu kalau bukan lemot, apa? Tulalit?"

"Ah molla! Jangan ajak bicara aku! Aku ingin sendiri. Pergi sana! Hush hush!" Usir Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kantin ini punyamu apa? Terserah aku dong.."

"Geurae ! Kantin ini punyaku ! Jadi sana pergi !" Usir Jaejoong lagi.

"Yah, jadi begini sikapmu pada suamimu ?"

"Y-yah! Kecilkan suaramu. Nanti ada yang dengar!" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit panik. Yunho melirik wajah panik Jaejoong dan langsung terlintas ide untuk menjahili Jaejoong. Yunho langsung tersenyum setan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua sedang ber'yunjae moment' ria.

"Eoh~? Wae? Memang benar kan aku ini suamimu, JUNG Jaejoong?" Goda Yunho.

"S-Siapa yang i-istrimu?" Balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang agak gugup.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Jaejoong~" Kata Yunho sambil menarik dasi Jaejoong. Sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm.

"M-Mau a-apa kau? L-lepaskan!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho aga menjauh darinya tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Mau apa ya? Kalau kubilang aku mau…"

"Y-Yah!" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menutup matanya pasrah. Semakin dekat dan dekat.. lalu..

Pletak!

"Aduh! Yah!" bentak Jaejoong. Bukannya mencium, Yunho malah menyentil keras jidat Jaejoong.

"Hahahahaha! Kau harusnya lihat tadi wajahmu itu seperti apa! Wae? Kau mengira akan kucium?" Mendengar Yunho mengejeknya, wajah Jaejoong berubah jadi merah. Malu, marah, kesal bercampur jadi satu. Kesal? Kenapa Jaejoong kesal? Entahlah.. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu.

Yunho sebetulnya tidak bermaksud berkata begitu pada Jaejoong, hanya saja ketika ia sadar betapa dekatnya wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong barusan rasanya jantung Yunho berdetak cepat sekali. Dan Yunho malah menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan mengejek Jaejoong.

Melihat Yunho yang terus tertawa, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ketika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, Yunho berhenti tertawa.

"Haah… Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya tempat jantungnya berada. Seseorang yang dari tadi menguping pun pergi dengan seringai setan di wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan handphone nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Junsu dan Changmin sedang berada di ruang komputer, mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran. Meski guru tersebut menjelaskan paanjang lebar isi materi pelajarannya, seluruh murid kelas tersebut malah asyik_ surfing_ internet.

"Eoh? Apa ini?" Kata seorang siswi yang duduknya kebetulan di belakang Junsu.

"Omo! Yunho oppa? MWOH?" Seorang siswi berteriak.

"Yah Yah! Lihat ini!"

Junsu dan Changmin penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu bertanya tapi tidak digubris karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Junsu dan Changmin pun mendatangi komputer temannya itu dan mata mereka ikut terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'_Recent Updated News: Uri oppa Jung Yunho dan rivalnya Kim Jaejoong telah MENIKAH!'_

Itulah yang tertulis di fan page Yunho. Fanpage apa itu? Itu adalah fanpage yang dibuat oleh fanclub Yunho. Member di fanpage itu bukan hanya yeoja, tapi juga beberapa namja yang.. yah.. _'melambai'_ istilahnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Yunho oppa menikah dengan.. Kim Jaejoong?"

"Apa bagusnya Kim Jaejoong sih?"

"Yah! Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Jaejoong, dimana namja satu itu?"

Disaat seluruh siswa masih ber_shock_ ria dengan apa yang baru mereka baca, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jaejoong berhenti di ambang pintu sambil menatap bingung teman-teman sekelasnya yang mayoritas yeoja itu men _death glare_ dirinya.

"Hyung! LARI!" Teriak Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan ketika merasakan ada aura membunuh dari sekelompok yeoja di belakang mereka.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak para yeoja yang bersiap menyerbu Jaejoong.

"Huh? Eh? Lari? Sekarang?"

"SEKARANG!" Junsu dan Changmin dengan sigap menarik lengan kanan dan kiri Jaejoong sebelum para yeoja-yeoja sparta itu menangkap Jaejoong.

"YAH! JANGAN LARI!"

Pelajaran multimedia yang seonsaengnim sedang terangkan saat itu berubah menjadi pelajaran olahraga dimana Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin diharuskan untuk berlari sprint ria agar tidak tertangkap oleh para yeoja kelas Jaejoong yang sedang berlari marathon di belakang mereka.

Sementara itu namja yang bernama Jung Yunho ini lebih memilih tidur di atap sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik. Daripada dibilang tidur, lebih tepatnya Yunho berbaring sambil memandang langit. (Author: Ih.. Yunppa nyari2 aku aja.. *ditabokjaemma*)

'_Apa aku menyukai.. Aish! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Jung Yunho! Kau bukan gay ! Tapi- AH! Apa jantungku bermasalah ya?Setiap aku memikirkan Jaejoong, jantungku berdebar-debar.. Mungkin Yoochun tahu penyebabnya. Lebih baik kutanyakan saja padanya nanti.' _Dengan itu, Yunho terlelap juga pada akhirnya.

Yunho tertidur selama 3 jam pelajaran yang artinya sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan siang.

_Kruyuuk~_

Yunho terbangun karena bunyi perutnya sendiri. _'Aish.. Tidak elit sekali sih bunyinya..'_

Yunho bangun dan beranjak ke kelas untuk menemui Yoochun. Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, para siswa menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang shock dan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan siswi-siswi fans Yunho. Semua yeoja fans Yunho hanya bisa menggigit sapu tangan atau menangis tersedu-sedu.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada yang mati?' _Batin Yunho.

"Yunho oppa!" Panggil seorang yeoja.

"Ne?"

"Apa benar kalau oppa itu sudah menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong ? "

DUAAR !

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Yunho kaget bukan main saat mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut yeoja tersebut. Itu artinya seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau status nya di KTP dicoret dari _'belum kawin'_ menjadi _'kawin'._

"D-Dari mana kalian mendengarnya ? " Tanya Yunho gugup.

"Dari official fanpage oppa. Tadi pagi ada recent update yang diupdate oleh Ahra sunbae- O-oppa !" Yunho langsung berlari meninggalkan yeoja yang tadi bertanya padanya setelah ia tahu siapa dalang dari masalah ini.

"Shit ! Dimana dia ? "

"Yunho hyung!" Langkah Yunho terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Yoochun ternyata..

"E-Eoh, Yoochun ah.."

"Yah hyung, siapa yang membocorkan rahasia ini? Seisi sekolah, tepatnya para yeoja di sekolah ini, panik ketika membaca tulisan bahwa kau dan Jaejoong sudah menikah."

"Aish.. Like I care. Kau tahu? Orang yang membocorkan rahasia ini adalah Go Ahra."

"Ahra? Si idol wannabe itu?"

"Memangnya ada Ahra yang lain di sekolah ini?"

"Aah.. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harus mencarinya sekarang." Jawab Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Yah hyung. Lebih baik kau cari saja Jaejoong. Aku yakin Jaejoong sekarang sedang dalam ma- Woah!" Mata Yoochun terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan di lorong. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yoochun kaget. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah cairan merah yang mengalir di wajah Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengikuti arah pandangan Yoochun dan ikut terbelalak kaget. Langsung Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Y-Yah! Kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"Kau ini ribut sekali sih. Ini hanya cat. Nih cium! Cat kan?" Kata Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan tangannya yang penuh dengan car merah ke hidung Yunho.

"Ugh.. Bau!"

"Memang bau. Siapa bilang cat itu harum?" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong hingga namja cantik tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Yoochun yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu di diri hyung nya itu, menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Hyung, kalau kau khawatir, susul dia sana." Kata Yoochun.

"Siapa yang khawatir?"

"Haah.. hyung, kau ini harus bisa lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, hyung.. Bahkan aku saja tahu apa yang- ah, lupakan. Susul sana kalau kau khawatir hyung."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak khawatir!" Kata Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Jaejoong pergi.

"Hyung, mau ke mana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"KE KANTIN!"

"Pfft… Kantin kan ke arah sini.. Dasar hyung lemot.."

.

.

.

.

"Aish.. Dasar yeoja-yeoja jelek.. Seragamku jadi kotor begini." Gerutu Jaejoong. Meski rambut dan wajahnya sudah bersih dari cat, tapi seragamnya yang berwarna putih itu jadi kotor terkena cat yang dilemparkan oleh para fans Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkannya tapi noda cat tersebut tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"AH! Molla! Aisshh!"

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"… Pakai ini." Yunho memakaikan blazer sekolahnya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho tadinya mengira kalau Jaejoong akan menolaknya tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Jaejoong malah menunduk karena wajah Jaejoong agak memerah karena malu. Untungnya Yunho tidak melihatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang cepat saja." Saran Yunho. Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Shiro. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, para fans mu yang brutal itu akan tertawa puas." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Justru karena mereka brutal, makanya lebih baik kau pulang saja.."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Kata Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku peduli.." Gumam Yunho setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan toilet.

Yunho mengeluarkan hanphone nya dan langsung menghubungi kontak yang paling sering ia hubungi.

"Yoochun ah.. Tolong cari Go Ahra dan bawa dia ke belakang sekolah. Bawa dia tanpa _pengikut_ nya. Sekarang."

.: To be continued :.


	7. Chapter 7

Hai hai^^ Mian lama update nya… Kenapa updatenya lama? Yah.. Ceritanya panjang..Untuk pemberitahuan saja, mulai updatean chapter ini, author bakal agak lama updatenya karena kegiatan kampus banyak banget dan author masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungan & kegiatan-kegiatan kampus.. Sekali lagi mianhae ya.. Author bakal usahain update secepat author bisa, ok? Mian kalau banya typos^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Bertempat di belakang gedung sekolah, seorang namja tampan nan manly (*author melting) sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia berdiri disana dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan marah tapi ia coba untuk tutupi rasa kesal dan marah tersebut.

"Oppa~"

Dari arah belakang Yunho, seorang yeoja memanggil Yunho dengan suara yang SOK imut. Siapa dia? (Entahlah.. Menurut pengakuan author, sepertinya itu kuntilanak.) Tentu saja yeoja yang tadi Yunho minta Yoochun untuk bawa ke belakang sekolah. Go Ahra.

Kesal dan muak. Itu yang Yunho rasakan ketika mendengar suara Ahra. Ingin rasanya Yunho menggerus wajah oplas Ahra dengan ulekan, tapi keinginan setannya itu mau tidak mau harus ia tahan. Yunho membalikkan badannya dan melihat Ahra menghampirinya dengan melenggak-lenggokkan badannya yang bisa dibilang hasil suntikan (Montok seperti ayam gelonggongan.-_-) dan diikuti oleh Yoochun yang sedang makan sandwich nya yang tidak sempat ia makan tadi siang karena ia harus keliling sekolah untuk mencari yeoja gatel ini dan menyampaikan kalau Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Oppa ada apa ingin bertemu denganku? Kalau ingin bicara _berdua_, lebih baik temanu yang disana disuruh pergi saja~" Kata Ahra dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Yah, ayam suntik! Masih bagus aku mau membawamu ke tempat Yunho!" Balas Yoochun. (Mian, author lagi sensi sama ayam.)

"Mwoh?! Oppa, dia menghinaku~" Adu Ahra pada Yunho. Yunho tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dingin lebih tepatnya.

"Yoochun, pergilah dulu. Aku ingin bicara BERDUA dengannya." Kata Yunho.

"Baiklah hyung.. Aku tunggu di parkiran ya. Bye cewek oplas~" Dengan demikian, Yoochun pergi dengan perasaan lega setelah menghina Ahra.

"YAH! Oppa, kenapa oppa tidak membelaku~?"

Diam. Yunho tidak menjawab apapun.

"Oppa!"

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yunho menarik Ahra ke dalam gedung sekolah dan membawanya ke lapangan terbuka yang letaknya dikelilingi oleh bangunan sekolah utama dimana masih banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang usai sekolah_. 'Yunho oppa pasti mau menembakku di depan semua orang..' _Batin Ahra narsis.

"Oppa, kalau mau menembakku, jangan disi—"

BYURR

Yunho menyiramkan seember besar cat merah ke tubuh Ahra. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, Ahra benar-benar MERAH. Kejadian itu sontak membuat para siswa melihat Ahra dengan mata terbuka lebar. Yunho membuang ember tersebut ke sembarang arah dan mulai berbicara.

"Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa yang ada disini!"

Perhatian pun langsung tertuju ke arah Yunho.

"Mulai besok, ani. Mulai sekarang, yeoja tidak tahu malu yang ada disebelahku ini, WAJIB kalian _bully _sampai dia lulus sekolah! Kenapa? Karena yeoja ini sudah menggangguku, Jung Yunho! Kalian mengerti?!" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang memerintah.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dan sorakkan (karena mendapat _mangsa_ baru), Yunho tersenyum puas dan mendekati Ahra yang masih syok dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ini yang kau dapatkan setelah melanggar privasiku, jelek." Bisik Yunho dengan nada yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

At Yunjae's Apartment

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa cat dari tubuhnya. Lelah. Itu yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Berkelahi dan di _bully_ dalam satu hari bukanlah hal yang enak untuk dialami. Dipejamkannya mata indahnya itu. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong terlelap di sofa.

Yunho PoV

Aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kami dan menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu apartemen. Yang kubayangkan setelah membuka pintu ruang tengah adalah wajah kesal dan cemberut Jaejoong tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. (Posisi sofa yang ditiduri oleh Jaemma membelakangi pintu masuk ruang tengah. Jadi Yunppa tidak tahu kalau jaemma sedang tidur di sofa tersebut.)

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan langsung mandi untuk merilekskan pikiranku. Selesai mandi aku keluar dari kamar untuk membuat ramyun tapi aku berhenti ketika aku melihat namja yang dari tadi siang selalu menggangu pikiranku. Kim Jaejoong. Istriku. Ia tertidur di sofa dengan pulasnya._ 'Mungkin dia baru pulang..' _Pikirku.

Kuhampiri dia dan aku duduk di depannya. _'Kalau sedang tidur begini, wajahnya jadi tenang dan… cantik..' _

'_Wajahnya halus sekali seperti yeoja..' _Tanpa sadar aku mengelus pipinya yang lembut itu.

'_Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik.. Benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja..' _Jemariku berpindah menyusuri bulu matanya yang lentik itu. Tanpa kusadari wajahku semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya kukecup lembut kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup itu. Kususuri lagi wajahnya dan jariku berpindah ke hidungnya yang mancung alami itu. Lalu mataku menangkap bibir merahnya itu. Aku masih ingat rasanya mencium bibir itu saat hari pernikahan kami. Manis seperti cherry. Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

'_Bibir itu..'_

Kucium bibir itu dengan lembut. Kukulum sedikit bibirnya. Manis. Ingin lagi. Aku ingin lebih. Tapi aku sadar dan langsung melepaskan bibir itu. Akhrinya aku sadar. Alasan kenapa jantungku berdebar ketika sedang berada di dekatnya. Alasan kenapa aku marah ketika ada yang mengganggunya. Alasan kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit setelah aku memukulnya tadi siang. Dan alasan kenapa aku ingin selalu mencium kembali bibir merah itu.

Akhirnya aku sadar. Aku mencintai namja cantik ini.

End of PoV

"Uhh.." Jaejoong melenguh dalam tidurnya. Sedikit gemetaran karena kedinginan. Yunho sadar kalau Jaejoong merasa kedinginan jadi ia mengguncang sedikit badan Jaejoong.

"Jae, pindahlah ke kamar. Jangan tidur di sini. Nanti kau sakit.. " Kata Yunho dan hanya dibalas dengan lenguhan.

"Sepertinya dia lelah sekali. Apa aku biarkan saja? Tapi nanti dia bisa sakit kalau tidur di sofa." Gumam Yunho. Tidak mau Jaejoong sakit akibat kedinginan, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan Jaejoong ke kamar. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong bridal style.

"Omo. Ringan sekali.. Apa benar dia ini namja? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia ini yeoja yang operasi trans-"

BUGH

Belum selesai Yuunho bergumam sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah tinju melayang dari arah namja cantik yang sedang tidur di gendongan Yunho. Jaejoong meninju dagu Yunho dalam keadaan masih tertidur. Entah kenapa tapi mungkin Jaejoong sadar ada seseorang yang menghinanya dengan menuduhnya operasi transgender. =_=

"Brengsek.. Hmm.." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Merasa nyaman mungkin.

"Aish.. appo.. Jae, kau bangun ya?" Tanya Yunho.

"…" Tidak ada respon.

"Yah, Jae."

"…"

"Aish!"

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan sang putri-eh-pangeran tidur di kasur king size mereka dan diselimutinya tubuh jaejoong agar ia tidak kedinginan.

Kyuuyuuuk~~

"Aish… Lapar.. masak ramyun saja deh.." Yunho pergi ke dapur untuk memasak ramyun dan karena memang Yunho tidak memiliki chemistry yang kuat ( ?) dengan peralatan di dapur maka jadilah ramyun pedas dengan kuah seperti banjir besar di film 2012.

"Ah lain kali aku minta Jaejoong saja yang memasak.. " Ujar Yunho sambil menatap sedih nasib dapur apartemennya yang bahkan author sendiri bingung mau mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Semoga yang membersihkannya diterima di sisi-Nya. (Lebay.. padahal cuma masak ramyun..)

Selesai makan ramyun, Yunho kembali ke kamar. Mengingat apartemen pemberian umma dan appa mereka ini sengaja hanya dibuat satu kamar tidur, mau tidak mau (pasti mau..) Yunho tidur satu ranjang dengan jaejoong. Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong sambil memandangi wajah tidur jaejoong. Pandangannya turun ke leher putih jaejoong, turun lagi hingga akhirnya sampai di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. _'Kalau aku peluk, dia tidak akan bangun… kan ?' _batin Yunho.

Pelan-pelan Yunho meraih pinggang ramping itu dan memeluknya erat. _'Lembut sekali..' _. Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Untungnya hari itu adalah hari sabtu dan sekolah libur sehingga kedua namja yang masih tidur itu tidak perlu panik jika mereka bangun siang.

"Ugh.. " Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tanda dia sudah bangun. Jaejoong ingin bangun tapi entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan rasanya tidak ingin bangun dulu. Hangat dan nyaman. _'Eoh? Kenapa ada leher? Leher siapa?! Omo! Ada lengan! (_Ya iyalah jaemma..=_=)'

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya dekat, SANGAT DEKAT dengan wajah Yunho. Bagaimana menurut reader deul reaksi jaejoong?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jaejoong masih dalam posisi shock nya hingga Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum manis dan hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong kaget. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yunho langsung mengecup ujung hidung Jaejoong.

"Pagi, _b.a.b.y_.." kata _baby_ terasa seperti sebuah slow motion bagi Jaejoong.

**DDUAAARRR!**

Otak Jaejoong meledak akibat rasa shock yang tidak tertampungkan lagi (?). Jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho tapi sayangnya lengan Yunho lebih kuat sehingga pelukkan Yunho tidak terlepas sama sekali.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Lepaskan! Apa kau sedang mabuk eoh?!"

"Aanii.. Aku sedang tidak mabuk, kok.."

"Kepalamu pasti habis terbentur material bangunan! Aish! Yah! Jangan pegang-pegang di sembarang tempat!"

"Jangan marah-marah begitu ah baby.. Yunnie minta morning kiss dulu.."

HOEEEEE

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong terjun bebas dari lantai 5 apartemennya. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri semua akibat ulah mulut gombal Yunho.

"YUNNIE?!"

"Apa baby?" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah sok polos.

"Yah! Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya?! Kemarin kau memukulku dan sekarang kau.. kau.. B-be.. Yah begitulah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Jung Yunho?!" bentak Jaejoong. Yunho tediam dan menghela napasnya.

"Soal kemarin, sudah kukatakan kan aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu kemarin. Dan untuk soal kejadian Ahra kemarin, aku juga sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Mwoh? Yah, kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasi yeoja jelek itu sendirian? Untuk apa kau memperingatkannya seolah-olah aku ini namja yang lemah?!"

"Joongie.. bukan begitu maksudku.." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa?!" Jaejoong masih berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Setelah berhasil, Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong merasa sedikit pusing setelah berdiri tiba-tiba tapi rasa pusing itu ia abaikan. Baru saja Jaejoong mau membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, Yunho berbicara.

"Joongie, kamu ini.. sensitif sekali ya.." Langsung saja Yunho di death glare oleh Jaejoong.

"AKU TIDAK SENSITIF!" Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

"Haah.. itu sensitif namanya.." Yunho lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Baru saja Yunho berniat untuk tidur lagi, tiba-tiba handphone nya bunyi.

"Umma? Kenapa ya telpon pagi-pagi seperti ini? Yeoboseyo, umma." unho menjawab telponnya.

"_Yunho ah, kamu masih ingat Seulgi, sepupu jauhmu yang selalu bermain denganmu itu. Dia hari ini tiba di Korea dan ingin kamu yang menjemputnya."_

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"_Ne.. Katanya dia sedang libur dari sekolah desainnya di Prancis. Umma nya bilang katanya dia kangen sekali denganmu jadi dia ingin kamu yang menjemputnya di bandara."_

"Eoh, arasseo umma.. Tapi tiba-tiba sekali."

"_Umma juga tidak tahu, yun.. Umma baru ditelpon oleh umma nya tadi malam. Pesawatnya sampai di bandara jam 10, jangan terlambat ya Yunho.."_

"Ne umma."

Setelah Yunho menutup telponnya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar. Yunho bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku mau keluar sebentar. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam." Kata Yunho.

"..."

"Atau kamu ingin ikut saja?"

"..." Tidak mendapat respon, Yunho menganggap Jaejoong tidak ingin ikut dengannya. Baru saja Yunho akan masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"... Ikut."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang aku ikut." Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ikut? Kamu mau ikut aku mandi eoh?" Tanya Yunho jahil.

"Mwoh?! D-dasar b-byuntae!" (Byuntae = mesum)

"Hahahahahaha…" Yunho kabur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aish!" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

Selagi Yunho mandi, Jaejoong bersiap-siap dan merapihkan penampilannya. Tak _lama_ kemudian atau tepatnya 1 JAM kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru dari surga. Jaejoong mendelik kesal Yunho.

"Kau itu mandi atau luluran sih?! Atau kau sedang rekaman lagu di dalam?!"

"Aish baby jae dari tadi kamu ini mudah marah sekali sih.." Jaejoong membuang mukanya kesal.

Jaejoong memutuskan keluar kamar dan menonton film _khusus namja dewasa_ kesukaannya.

Teletubies.

30 menit kemudian Yunho keluar kamar dan buru-buru Jaejoong mematikan TV takut ketahuan oleh Yunho kalau dia sedang menonton teletubies. Sebetulnya Yunho tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong tonton karena sebelum keluar kamar, Yunho mengintip dari pintu kamar dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Setelah Yunho berhasil menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, barulah Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya seolah-olah ia baru selesai bersiap-siap.

"Hari ini kita sarapan di luar saja ya." Kata Yunho.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Jaejoong.

Mereka langsung menuju mobil Audi hitam keluaran terbaru milik Yunho. Selama di perjalanan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong hanya melamun memandangi keluar jendela sedangkan Yunho fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya. Karena bandara dan apartemen Yunjae cukup jauh, sekitar 45 menit kemudian barulah mereka sampai di bandara. Jaejoong mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Yunho ingin pergi ke bandara?

"Jae, ayo turun." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong pun mengikuti Yunho tanpa bertanya apapun meski di dalam pikirannya banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan. Kenapa Yunho ingin ke bandara? Siapa yang ingin ia temui di bandara?

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di dekat pintu kedatangan. Yunho mencari-cari Seulgi dan mengabaikan Jaejoong yang terus menerus mempout bibirnya karena bosan dan lapar. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berlari kecil dari arah belakang Yunjae dan memanggil Yunho.

"Yunho oppa!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menengok ke arah asal datangnya suara tersebut dan tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut coklat tua melompat ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya erat.

"Oppa, aku kangen oppa~" Kata yeoja tersebut manja. Lalu yeoja tersebut mencium sekilas bibir Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho kaget.

"Oppa, ini aku Seulgi!"

.: to be continued:.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yunho oppa!"_

_Yunho dan Jaejoong menengok ke arah asal datangnya suara tersebut dan tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut coklat tua melompat ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya erat._

_"Oppa, aku kangen oppa~" Kata yeoja tersebut manja. Lalu yeoja tersebut mencium sekilas bibir Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho kaget._

_"Oppa, ini aku Seulgi!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

"S-Seulgi?!" Yunho masih shock dengan tindakan Seulgi barusan.

Yunho dicium?

Di depan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong.

Yunho ingat kalau dia juga sedang bersama Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menengok ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati istri cantiknya itu sedang mendeath glare dirinya dan yeoja yang masih bergelayutan di lehernya seperti anak simpanse.

"J-Jaejoong ah,.." Wajah Yunho terlihat kalap. Panik? Tentu saja. Namja satu ini sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada Jaejoong dan tentu saja dia tidak mau Jaejoong salah paham dan semakin membencinya.

Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Jaejoong kesal dan marah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali menyate yeoja yang menempel pada Yunho.

"J-Jae-ah.." Panggil Yunho sekali lagi

"…. Aku pulang duluan. Sepertinya aku mengganggu." Kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang terus memanggilnya untuk kembali. Sedangkan Seulgi? Entah otaknya yang memang kosong atau sengaja mengacuhkan Jaejoong, yeoja ini masih bergelayutan di leher Yunho seperti gantungan baju.

"Oppa ah, aku kangen sekali dengan oppa. Bagaimana dengan oppa? Apa oppa kangen denganku?" tanya Seulgi manja.

"E-eoh.. Ne.." Jawab Yunho yang masih fokus dengan sosok Jaejoong yang hampir menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Jinjja? Kyaa~ Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain dulu? Aku kangen dengan suasana kota Seoul. Apa ada yang berubah selama aku tidak disini?" Tanya Seulgi bersemangat.

"Eoh.. Ne…" Sahut Yunho yang masih mencari-cari sosok Jaejoong. Bahkan dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Seulgi. Mata dan pikirannya hanya fokus pada Jaejoong yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yaay~ Keureom, kajja oppa! Aku ingin naik bianglala berdua dengan oppa!" Kata Seulgi sambil menarik Yunho menuju mobil Yunho. Yunho berpikir kalau Jaejoong pasti sudah pulang naik taksi karena Yunho yakin Jaejoong membawa dompetnya. Ditambah dengan bad mood nya Jaejoong, Yunho yakin Jaejoong pasti pulang kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan bandara dan… Jaejoong yang ternyata masih berdiri jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Seulgi tadi berada. Jaejoong tidak pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Ia hanya menjauh dari Yunho dan Seulgi. Meski Yunho tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong masih bisa melihat Yunho dari kejauhan. Melihat bagaimana lengketnya Seulgi dengan Yunho dan bagaimana Yunho ditarik ke mobil hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di bandara. Sedih memang.. Tapi Jaejoong terus menyangkal perasaan sedihnya itu.

"Yunho bodoh.. Dia bilang akan sarapan di luar bersama tapi dia meninggalkan.. hiks hiks.. Kim Jaejoong pabo! Tidak usah menangisinya seperti ini! Hiks hiks.." Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jaejoong menangis. Kingka SMA Shinki yang suka berkelahi itu menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Seulgi dan Yunho sedang menuju ke taman bermain. Meskipun Seulgi terus menerus mengajaknya bicara, Yunho terus menjawabnya dengan ne' dan eoh'. Awalnya Seulgi tidak menghiraukannya tapi lama kelamaan Seulgi kesal juga.

"Oppa! Oppa mendengarkanku tidak sih?!"

"... Eoh.." jawabnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oppa!" Seulgi berteriak, membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Apa? Apa?"

"Oppa mengacuhkanku dari tadi ya?! Huh!" kata Seulgi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut yunho seperti simpanse yang belum diberi pisang.

"Anio. Wae? Tadi kamu memangnya sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Yunho setengah hati.

"See? You ignored me! Oppa, akan kulaporkan pada ahjumma kalau oppa mengacuhkanku seperti ini lagi!" ancam Seulgi dan membuat Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Arasseo arasseo."

"Nah begitu dong oppa.. Nanti malam aku mau ke namsan tower ya oppa." pinta Seulgi lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ne.. Tapi kita harus pulang sebelum jam 8." kata Yunho tegas. Alasan Yunho harus pulang jam 8 adalah karena dia masih punya masalah di rumahnya. Masalah dengan Jaejoong tepatnya. Tentang kejadian barusan.. Yunho merasa ia harus menjelaskannya pada Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jam 8?! Oppa, kita ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.. Shireo!" bantah Seulgi.

"Seulgi ah.. Oppa juga masih ada hal yang harus oppa lakukan.." kata Yunho dengan malas. Yeoja satu ini memang manja. Saking manjanya sampai-sampai ia ingin menjahit mulut yeoja yang satu itu.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Seulgi kepo.

"... Eh.. Itu... Oppa harus pergi ke rumah teman.. Itu.. Eeh.. Yoochun! Iya, oppa harus ke rumahnya Yoochun!" kata Yunho membohongi Seulgi.

"Cih.. Oppa masih berteman dengan namja jidat stadion itu? Berhentilah berteman dengan freak seperti dia oppa." kata Seulgi mengejek Yoochun. Seulgi dan Yoochun memang tidak akur sejak Yunho pertama kali mengenalkan mereka. Yoochun yang casanova sejati itu dapat membaca kalau yeoja yang satu ini hanya mengincar popularitas dan ketampanan Yunho. Yoochun juga bukan orang yang suka menahan sesuatu. Jika ada yang ingin ia katakan maka ia akan mengatakannya terang-terangan. Dengan sifat seperti itu, otomatis Yoochun langsung mengatakan kalau Seulgi hanya yeoja gatel di hari Yunho mengenalkannya dengan Seulgi dan yang lebih hebatnya, Yoochun mengatakannya tepat didepan Seulgi yang masih menunggu jabat tangannya dengan Yoochun.

"Bae Seulgi, Yoochun itu sahabatku. Berhenti menghinanya seperti itu atau kau kuturunkan sekarang juga." ancam Yunho dengan nada yang rendah. Yunho memang sahabat yang setia dan dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menghina orang-orang terdekatnya.

Seulgi bergidik mendengar nada mengancam Yunho. Namja ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Suasana di mobil itu langsung menggelap. Yunho yang fokus menyetir tidak berbicara apa-apa sedangkan Seulgi langsung terdiam dan takut untuk membuka mulut lagi. Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di taman bermain dan dalam waktu 15 menit itu pula rasa malu Seulgi tadi itu langsung menggandeng lengan Yunho dan langsung menarik namja itu ke dalam taman bermain setelah membeli tiket masuk.

"Oppa oppa! Palli! Kita masuk ke rumah hantu!" kata Seulgi sambil menarik Yunho ke antrian rumah hantu. Yunho bingung. Ia tahu jelas kalau yeoja ini sangat penakut dan sekarang memaksanya masuk ke rumah hantu? Well, mungkin sekarang Seulgi sudah jadi lebih pemberani. Pikir Yunho.

Kenyataannya, yeoja ini sengaja menarik Yunho masuk ke rumah hantu bersamanya karena ia sedang melakukan misi pendekatannya. 'Lihat saja oppa. Kali ini kau akan jadi milikku.' gumam Seulgi dalam hati.

"Selamat datang di wahana rumah hantu. Gunakkan peta ini untuk menemukan cincin pasangan yang kami siapkan. Kalian harus mengambil cincin tersebut sebagai bukti kalau kalian adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Selamat berjuang!" kata staff yang memberikan instruksi. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Pasangan?

"Eoh? Pasangan ap-"

"Oppa! Kajja! Palli palli!" potong Seulgi sambil menarik Yunho yang bingung dengan instruksi staff rumah hantu barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di bandara, namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menangis sedang duduk di kursi. Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan kembali tapi hampir 1 jam menunggu, namja sipit itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kesal, marah, sedih. Semuanya dirasakan Jaejoong yang duduk seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak datang menjemputnya.

"Cih.." Jaejoong mendecak kesal. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana ia bisa menaiki taksi. *author ga tau namanya apa.

"Ahjusshi, Mirotic bar, gangnam." kata Jaejoong pada supir taksi yang ia naiki. Jaejoong mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Junsu.

"Halo su. Mirotic bar. Sekarang. Kutunggu 30 menit lagi." tanpa memebrikan Junsu kesempatan untu membalas, Jaejoong langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Mrotic bar adalah satu-satunya bar yang buka 24 jam di Seoul dan Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin selalu berkumpul di sana jika Jaejoong sedang ada masalah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jaejoong sampai di Mirotic bar dan menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin yang sudah menunggunya di depan Mirotic bar. Dengan jalan menyeret, Jaejoong menghampiri mereka dengan wajah lesu.

"Hyung, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Wajahmu lesu sekali." tanya Junsu khawatir. Meskipun hyung nya sedang ada masalah sesulit apapu, wajahnya tidak pernah selesu ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin. Mendengar nama Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya. Namja brengsek itu... Sudahlah. Aku ingin menghilangkan penatku sekarang." kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu melewati Junsu dan Changmin.

"Hyung.." panggil Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan dan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke dalam bar,

Di dalam bar sendiri juga bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan penat menurut Junsu dan Changmin. Hanya saja, hyung nya selalu meminum alkohol untuk menghilangkan stres nya. Dan tugas Junsu dan Changmin adalah mengawasiJaejoong karena takut jika Jaejoong minum berlebihan.

"Berikan aku double." kata Jaejoong pada bartender. Junsu dan Changmin membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat hyungnya meneguk minuman beralkohol itu dengan sekali teguk.

"Hyung! Ini masih pagi! Jangan minum-"

"Berisik! Berisik!" teriak Jaejoong kesal."Namja itu.. Namja brengssk itu.. Aku benci padanya! Benci! Benci benci benci! Saking bencinya sampai-sampai..." Jaejoong meraih dada sebelah kirinya dimana jantungnya berada. "Di sini.. Sakit.. Hiks hiks.."

Junsu dan Changmin memperhatikan hyungnya yang menangis sambil memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan sendu. Hyung nya pasti merasa sedih. Benar-benar sedih hingga menitikkan air matanya seperti ini.

"Hei bartender! Berikan aku double! Lagi!" perintah Jaejoong dan langsung menegguk minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Bahkan bartender tersebut menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang meringis.

"Lagi!"

"... Hyung..."

"Lagi!"

"Hyung.."

"LAGI!"

"HYUNG!" Jaejoong menghentikkan tangannya yang memegang gelas dan menangis.

"Hyung.. Hentikan.. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." kata Junsu. Jaejoong hanya diam dan berdiri setelah meninggalkan 100 ribu won di samping gelasnya. Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin. Junsu dan Changmin menghela napasnya.

PRAANG

Junsu dan Changmin langsung menengok ke belakang begitu mendengar kegaduhan. Benar saja. Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak pasangan yang.. Well.. Jelas si wanitanya adalah wanita bayaran. Jaejoong menabrak si yeoja dan menumpahkan minuman yeoja tersebut ke dress mini nya.

"YAH! Dress ini mahal kau tahu?!" pekik yeoja tersebut.

"Hei namja cantik, kau merusak dress yeojachingu ku. Aku baru membelikannya tadi malam. Ganti rugi sekarang juga!" sahut namja jelek yang mengaku sebagai namja chingu yeoja bayaran tersebut. Jaejoong hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan bahunya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Namja cantik! Berani-beraninya mengacuhkanku! Berikan aku 1 juta won sekarang juga! Ganti rugi baju yeojachingu ku!" teriak namja tersebut.

Junsu yang melihatnya baru saja ingin menghentikan Jaejoong dan namja tersebut tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Junsu, Changmin, dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menahan napas. Jaejoong meludahi wajah namja tersebut dengan wajahnya yang meremehkan.

"Jangan bercanda. Satu juta? Bahkan dress itu bisa kutemukan di toko baju bekas dengan harga 10 ribu won."

"KAU! RASAKAN INI!"

BUUGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pelipis Jaejoong dan hantaman tersebut kembali mendarat di perut Jaejoong berkali-kali. Junsu ingin menghentikannya tapi seseorang menahannya. "Yah! Lepaskan!" teriak Junsu sambil melihat ke arah orang yang menahannya.

"Park Yoochun! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Junsu.

"Tidak akan. Kau ingin membuat keributan di bar ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau tidak lihat hyung ku sedang dipukuli?! Lepaskan!" kata Junsu sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hyung?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat kearah namja yang sedang dipukuli. Hmm.. Terlihat seperti Kim JaeJOONG! Yoochun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung melepaskan Junsu. Setelah merasa sudah tidak ditahan lagi, Junsu langsung melesat ke tempat Jaejoong dan dengan dibantu oleh Changmin, akhirnya namja yang memukuli Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk,berhenti memukulinya. Well lebih tepatnya namja tersebut dihajar habis-habisan oleh Changmin dan Junsu.

"Hyung! Hyung, bangunlah! Hyung!" Junsu memanggil-manggil Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Dari mulutnya sudah keluar darah segar dan terdapat beberapa memar di pelipis dan tepi bibir Jaejoong.

"Yah! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Kau Park Yoochun! Cepat hubungi Jung Yunho! Akan kuhabisi dia!" bentak Junsu.

Changmin langsung memapah tubuh Jaejoong dengan dibantu oleh Junsu. Mereka berdua langsung membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit terdekat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong mengingat lambung Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan bergelas-gelas minuman yang mengandung kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Sementara itu Yoochun mencoba menghubungi Yunho tapi handphone Yunho tidak aktif sehingga mau tidak mau Yoochun hanya meninggalkan pesan suara dan langsung menyusul Junsu dan Changmin yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Bar ini adalah milik keluarganya jadi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pelanggannya maka ia setidaknya harus mengecek apakah Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan siang." pinta Seulgi manja. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengingat tenaganya sudah hampir habis setelah hampir 3 jam ia ditarik ke sana ke sini oleh Seulgi. Bayangkan saja, dari tadi yeoja tersebut mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang ekstrim dan yeoja tersebut terus saja memeluknya erat. Kalau bukan lengannya, lehernya menjadi korban pelukan maut Seulgi. Setidaknya dengan makan siang, tenaga Yunho bisa terisi kembali.

"Oppa, ayo ke kafe itu!" kata Seulgi sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

"Seulgi ah.. Berhenti menarikku.." kata Yunho lesu. 'Manja sekali sih yeoja ini.'gerutu Yunho.

"Ah palli!" rengek Seulgi. Yeoja ini sengaja bersikap manja pada Yunho agar bisa terlihat imut. Kenyataannya bukannya terlihat imut, Yunho malah merasa ingin menenggelamkan yeoja ini di samudra pasifik.

"Ne.."

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun yang baru tiba, sedang menunggu dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Panik melanda Junsu dan Changmin, takut hyung nya kenapa-kenapa. Sedangkan Yoochun? Namja jidat lebar ini sedari tadi terus mencoba menguhubungi Yunho atas permintaan Junsu yang mengancam Yoochun jika Yoochun berhenti menelepon Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya, kami temannya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaejoong hyung, dokter?" tanya Junsu.

"Haah.. Mari bicara di ruanganku." jawab sang dokter. Junsu mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"tanya Junsu yang terlihat takut jika dokter tersebut memberikan jawaban yang buruk.

"Untuk luka memarnya memang tidak parah tapi lambungnya lemah dan mulai sekarang saya sarankan agar dia berhenti mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol. Lalu..." kata dokter tersebut ragu.

"Lalu apa dok? Cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini!" bentak Junsu tanpa menghiraukan kalau dokter tersebut adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Baklah, saya mau bertanya. Apakah temanmu itu sudah... Menikah?"

"Demi Tuhan, dokter! Ini bukan saatnya untuk naksir pada hyungku!" bentak Junsu yang sudah jengah dengan dokter tersebut.

"Bukan begitu maksud saya. Hanya saja... Ada sesuatu yang masih harus diperiksa lebih lanjut dan saya harus bicara dengan keluarganya." lanjut dokter tersebut.

"Apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada hyungku? Cepat katakan pada kami dokter!" perintah Junsu.

"Haah... Setelah ini tolong hubungi keluarganya. Jadi, saya menemukan keanehan pada tubuh Jaejoong sshi. Dari tekanan darahnya, sepertinya Jaejoong sshi sedang hamil."

"MWOH?!"

"Jadi tolong hubungi keluarganya sekarang karena saya harus memastikannya." kata dokter tersebut sambil membuka dokumen yang berisi data Jaejoong sedangkan trio Junsu Changmin Yoochun masih dalam keadaan shock.

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa? J-Jaejoong hyung kan seorang... Namja..." kata Changmin terbata-bata.

"Karena itu saya harus membicarakannya dengan keluarganya apakah Jaejoong sshi memiliki kelainan atau tidak." jawab sang dokter.

Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun keluar dari ruangan dokter setelah mendapat penjelasan dari dokter barusan. Ketiganya masih kaget dengan berita yang entah buruk atau baik itu. Jaejoong hamil? Jaejoong adalah seorang namja aniya? Namja tidak bisa hamil, tapi Jaejoong hamil. Junsu langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya dan langsung menghubungi kediaman Kim sedangkan Yoochun mencoba menghubungi hyung nya lagi.

"Yeoboseyo, ahjumma! Ini Junsu. Tolong ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang! Jaejoong hyung... Terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong hyung. Ne! Tolong cepat ya ahjumma!" Selesai menelepon, Junsu menutup teleponnya.

"Yah Park Yoochun! Bagaimana?! Apa Yunho sudah bisa dihubungi?!" tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa. Handphone nya tidak aktif dari tadi. Aku sudah mengiriminya sms dan pesan suara berkali-kali. Pasti nanti Yunho hyung membacanya. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja." saran Yoochun.

"Benar, hyung. Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Bisa-bisa pengemis di perutku ini beranarkis ria. Aku ingin makan nasi goreng, hyung.." sahut Changmin dengan topik 'pengemis dalam perut'nya. Junsu dan Yoochun melihat Changmin dengan tatapan yang... Eeh...

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Tiga puluh menit kemudian umma dan appa Kim dan Jung tiba di rumah sakit. Keempatnya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter yang sudah menunggu keluarga Jaejoong dari tadi. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan tentang keadaan luka memar, lambung Jaejoong, dan juga tentang kehamilannya. Memang masih diragukan, tetapi dokter menyarankan tes darah agar bisa dipastikan Jaejoong hamil atau tidak. Setelah dilakukan tes darah, ternyata benar. Positif. Kim Jaejoong positif hamil.

Kedua besan bukannya merasa shock, tetapi malah terlihat kegirangan dan senang dengan berita kehamilan Jaejoong. Orang tua Jaejoong memang sudah mengetahui tentang kelainan yang Jaejoong miliki sejak Jaejoong baru lahir. Jaejoong lahir prematur sehingga menyebabkan adanya kelainan dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Dokter sudah memprediksi akan adanya kelainan pada tubuh Jaejoong terutama dengan hormonnya. Kemungkinan besar sekarang ini Jaejoong hamil karena hormon perempuannya lebih banyak dibandingkan dulu saat ia masih anak-anak.

"Yoochun ah, Yunho mana? Kenapa Jaejoong bisa mendapat luka memar? Kenapa dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit dan menemani Jaejoong?" tanya umma Jung bertubi-tubi pada Yoochun.

"Mianheyo ahjumma. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghubunginua. Handphone nya Yunho hyung tidak aktif." jawab Yoochun jujur.

"Aish.. Anak itu akan kuhukum!"

Sore itu Jaejoong sadar dan bisa langsung pulang. Umma dan appa Kim dan Jung serta Junsu dan Changmin mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya dan Yunho. Yoochun tidak ikut mengantar karena ia harus mengawasi keadaan bar. Selama di perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong berharap Yunho sudah kembali ke apartemen. Tanpa yeoja itu tentunya. Sayangnya harapannya pupus setelah mendapati apartemen mereka masih gelap gulita.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?!" kata appa Jung kesal.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan." kata appa Kim tenang.

"Tetap saja. Istrinya yang sedang hamil sedang sakit begini, tapi dia malah pergi ke antah berantah?!" balas appa Jung.

"Sudahlah Yeobo.. Tadi pagi aku memintanya untuk menjemput Seulgi di bandara. Mungkin saja dia masih bersama Seulgi. Kau tahu kan seberapa manjanya anak itu pada Yunho.. "kata umma Jung menenangkan suaminya.

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru sadar dengan ucapan appa Jung barusan. Setahu Jaejoong, satu-satunya istri Yunho adalah dia sendiri. Istri Yunho hamil. Lalu..

Mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget.

"Appa! Siapa yang hamil?!" tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Tenanglah Jae. Istirahatlah dulu. Besok pagi akan appa jelaskan." kata appa Kim yang mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Shireo! Appa, jelaskan padaku siapa yang hamil?! Istrinya Yunho?! Setahuku istrinya Yunho itu.. Aku. Tapi aku namja, appa!" kata Jaejoong yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Jae, Jaejoong ah! Tenanglah! Sebetulnya umma dan appa sudah mengira akan jadi seperti ini. Kau bisa hamil seperti layaknya seorang yeoja. Karena itu umma dan umma Jung bersikeras untuk menikahkan kalian saat kalian.. Eeh.. Di gedung olahraga saat itu." jelas umma Kim.

"Hiks hiks.. Lalu.. Bagaimana ini... Joongie hamil umma.. Bagaimana ini.."

"Bagaimana? Ya begitu.. Lagipula kamu hamil karena suamimu sendiri, jadi ya.. Jaga aegya kalian baik-baik ya." jawab umma Jung.

"Tapi aku belum siap jadi seorang umma.. Aku masih ingin sekolah..."kata Jaejoong.

"Kau kan bisa home schooling. "

"Hiks hiks... Hiks..."

Jaejoong terus menangis setelah mendengar berita kehamilannya. Bukannya sedih. Jaejoong hanya kaget dan takut. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa sekolah setelah perutmya membesar? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjadi umma yang baik?Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Jaejoong. Setelah 5 menit menangis, akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, tepatnya jam 8 malam, Yunho tiba di apartemennya dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya, Junsu, dan Changmin sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Umma dan appa Kim sudah kembali ke rumahnya karena di rumahnya sedang tidak ada pembantu, jadi mereka harus kembali.

"Umma? Appa? Changmin? Duckbutt?"

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku duckbutt, Jung Yunho!" kata Junsu kesal.

"Jung Yunho, dari mana saja kau?" tanya umma Jung dengan tatapan yang menindas.

"Eoh? Menemani Seulgi. Umma sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Jaejoong mana?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat kanan dan kiri.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong hyung hingga dia menangis?!" tanya Junsu meninggikan suaranya.

"Menangis? Jaejoong menangis? Oddie? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Cih! Kau masih mencarinya rupanya? Huh! Gara-gara kau, wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong hyung memar-memar! Sekarang lambung Jaejoong hyung juga semakin lemah gara-gara kau!"

"Mwoh? Yah, dimana Jaejoong sekarang?," Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas di kasur mereka.

"Istrimu hamil, Yunho ah.. Bisa-bisanya kamu meninggalkannya seperti itu." kata appa Jung.

"Mwoh?! Hamil?!"

.:to be continued:.

Ahahaha.. Akhirnya update juga.. Niatnya mau diupdate semalam, tapi author ketiduran.. Mau update di hari anniversary nya TVXQ, malah ga jadi.. T_T mian ya.. Meski telat tapi aku mau ucapin

Happy 9th Anniversary to our shining stars, TVXQ.

Semoga ga ada lagi fan war dan semoga cassie yang sekarang, kita bisa merayakan anniv yang ke 10, 11, dan seterusnya bersama-sama^^ AKTF

FF Love is like a snowflake dalam proses pembuatan.. Baru 4 halaman, jadi ditunggu aja ya^^

Love you all~


	9. Chapter 9

Mian kalau banyak typos_

_"Cih! Kau masih mencarinya rupanya? Huh! Gara-gara kau, wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong hyung memar-memar! Sekarang lambung Jaejoong hyung juga semakin lemah gara-gara kau!" _

_"Mwoh? Yah, dimana Jaejoong sekarang?," Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas di kasur mereka._

_"Istrimu hamil, Yunho ah.. Bisa-bisanya kamu meninggalkannya seperti itu." kata appa Jung._

_"Mwoh?! Hamil?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Yunho membatu setelah appa Jung memberitahunya berita mengejutkan tersebut. Jaejoong hamil?! Saat ini terlintas berbagai macam hal di benaknya. Siapa appa dari bayi itu? Tentu saja Yunho. Well, itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya tanya iawab dengan dirinya sendiri. Yunho yang tadinya masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan Jaejoong, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah namja cantik yang notabene nya adalah istrinya. Yunho duduk di sisi tempat tidur mereka dan mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong dengan permukaan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Jaejoong melenguh sedikit dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Halo, Jae.. Calon umma sudah bangun?" kata Yunho lembut yang sontak membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hei, pelan-pelan.. Nanti uri aegya kaget kalau kau bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu." Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar karena syok dengan apa yang Yunho katakan barusan. Uri aegya? Bahkan semut pun merinding mendengarnya.

"U-Uri aegya?" tanya Jaejoong gelagapan.

"Ne, uri.." Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong. "..aegya." dan turun ke perut Jaejoong lalu mengecupnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada pipi Jaejoong.

"EHEM!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati orang-orang yang telupakan di ambang pintu. Kedua umma dan appa mereka, Junsu, dan Changmin. Keenamnya memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda setelah menyaksikan yunjae moments yang mereka saksikan barusan. Para umma berlompat-lompat ria karena terlalu senang, para appa menatap malas pasangan mesra yang menurut mereka bodoh itu, Junsu yang sedang mengelus-elus kedua lengannya karena merinding, dan Changmin yang menahan tawa karena tingkat kegombalan Yunho yang sudah mencapai tingkat dewa.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu. Kalau begitu kami tinggalkan kalian berdua. Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikanlah." kata appa Kim sambil menyeret kerah belakang Junsu dan Changmin dan diikuti oleh umma Kim, appa Jung dan umma Jung.

Setelah keenamnya pergi, Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan blank sedangkan Yunho? Dia seperti anak kucing yang menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong. Aneh? Tentu saja. Jaejoong malah berpikiran kalau Yunho sedang kerasukan. Jaejoong sepertinya masih clueless dengan sikap Yunho terhadapnya.

"Y-Yah, lepas..!" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya.

"Hmm.. Shireo. Aku ingin istirahat. Besok sudah hari sekolah jadi kita harus tidur sekarang." sahut Yunho tanpa melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu cepat pindah ke sofa depan." perintah Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur di sini denganmu dan uri aegya." kata Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga keduanya berbaring bersampingan di tempat tidur.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Lepaskan! Kalau mau tidur, sana tidur di sofa!" kata Jaejoong sambil meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tidur atau kau kuperkosa." gumam Yunho sedikit bergurau. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai Jaejoong.

"..." Jaejoong langsung diam membatu mendengae ancaman Yunho. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk pout karena ia kesal. Kesal karena ia takut dengan ancaman Yunho.

Semalaman itu Yunho tidak mau melepaskan Jaejoong dan semalaman itu juga Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur.

Keesokan paginya, keduanya memulai hari seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah. Di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Yunho terus memperingatkan Jaejoong agar menjauh dari para anak buah Yunho karena Yunho tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong dan janin yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong. Yunho juga memperingatkan Jaejoong agar tidak membuat masalah dan berkelahi.

"Ck.. Jung, kau ini berisik sekali sih." Kata Jaejoong dengan ketus. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak bermaksud untuk berkata ketus seperti itu. Itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi ego nya yang senang dengan perhatian Yunho.

"Hah.. Bukan begitu, Jae. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu dan uri aegya. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian." Kata Yunho sambil terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan meninggalkanku di bandara dengan yeoja jelek itu." Cibir Jaejoong kesal.

"Dia itu Bae Seulgi, sepupu jauhku. Wae? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Yunho usil.

"Mwoh?! Pfft! C-Cemburu? Anio! Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi Jung." Sahut Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, Jae." Kata Yunho datar dan dibalas dengan Jaejoong yang membuang muka.

Lima belas menit perjalanan mobil menuju SMA Shinki terasa begitu cepat karena selama perjalanan Yunho terus memperingatkan Jaejoong berbagai hal. Dan bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka, hanya saja, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana mood orang yang sedang hamil kan..

Setelah Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yunho yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang terus memanggilnya. Lagipula memang sudah kesepakatan mereka untuk menutupi bahwa mereka telah menikah. Yang mengetahui hal ini tentunya hanya Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah dihadang beberapa yeoja. Ingat kejadian seorang Ahra yang memnyebarkan berita tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho? Masalah itu belum selesai. Setidaknya belum bagi para yeoja fans Yunho. Sekitar 3 atau 4 yeoja menghadang jalan Jaejoong. Jelas hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal. Pasalnya wajah para yeoja itu bukanlah hal yang indah untuk dilihat di pagi hari.

"Minggir. Aku mau lewat." Kata Jaejoong malas.

"Silahkan saja lewat. Kalau kau bisa~" kata seorang yeoja yang mengenakan nametag di seragamnya. Tiffany Hwang namanya.

"Namja lembek ini? Menikah dengan Yunho oppa? Mana mungkin kan.." kata seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Hara dengan nada menyindir.

"Kubilang minggir. Meski kalian adalah yeoja, aku tidak akan segan-segan meratakan hidung bekas operasi kalian." Kata Jaejoong mengancam. Namja cantik ini tidka pernah bermain-main dengan ancamannya jika dia sedang bad mood.

"Yah! Siapa yang operasi?! Hidung kami ini asli!"

Tiffany yang sudah siap untuk menampar Jaejoong berhenti ketika Junsu menangkap tanganya sebelum tangan yeoja tersebut mendarat di pipi Jaejoong. Junsu mendeath glare para yeoja di depannya dan menampik kasar tangan Tiffany. Tak hanya Junsu yang memandang para fans Yunho tersebut dengan pandangan membunuh. Di belakang Jaejoong berdiri menjulang seorang Shim Changmin dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Kau!" Junsu menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Tiffany. "Hidung plastik!" lanjutnya mengatai.

"Dada implan! Ayam suntik! Muka beton!" Ditunjuknya satu-satu para yeoja di depannya. "Sekali lagi kalian mendekati Jaejoong hyung, akan kuratakan kalian dengan paku bumi! Arasseo?!" Ancam Junsu. Merinding sudah para yeoja centil itu. Merka memutuskan untuk kabur daripada dibunuh oleh Junsu.

"Gomawo, Su." Kata Jaejoong. "Mereka menjengkelkan sekali."

"Hah.. Mereka tidak akan kembali. Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung? Seharusnya hari ini hyung jangan masuk dulu." Kata Junsu khawatir dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari Changmin.

"Ne, hyung. Seharusnya hyung istirahat dulu di rumah." Kata Changmin.

"Aniya.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian lupa kalau aku ini kuat?" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kajja, kita masuk kelas."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di depan gerbang SMA Shinki, ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri sambil melihat bangunan sekolah tersebut dengan seksama. Yeoja tersebut memakai pakaian yang ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan jelas bukan baju yang pantas dikenakan di dalam sekolah. Banyak laki-laki yang sedang lewat di depan sekolah tersebut memperhatikan cara berpakaian yeoja ini dengan tatapan yang tidak senonoh dan tidak ia hiraukan.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya Yunho oppa.. Lumayan.." kata yeoja tersebut sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Lihat saja, oppa. Aku, Bae Seulgi, tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."

Di tempat lain, Yunho tiba-tiba merasa menggigil seperti ada angin dingin yang berhembus di punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Yoochun yang sedang duduk di meja Yunho.

"Entahlah.. Yah! Turun dari mejaku!" kata Yunho.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hah.. entahlah, Chun. Aku sudah berusaha memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi dia masih ketus denganku. Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya.."

"MWOH?! KAU MENYU—hmmff!" Yoochun hampir saja akan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Namja jidat lebar satu ini memang harus disumpal mulutnya jika sedang kaget.

"Yah! Kau mau membuat masalah?! Kecilkan suaramu!" kata Yunho dengan sedikit berbisik.

"J-Jadi kau sudah mulai menyukainya, hyung? Benarkah? Apa kau sedang sakit hari ini?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah serius.

"Aishh.. Ya, aku sudah mulai menyukainya dan aku tidak sakit. Lagipula memangnya aneh jika aku menyukai istriku sendiri?"

"Anio. Tapi jika itu kau, maka iya. ANEH. Kalian selalu berkelahi dan berselisih, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau sudah mulai menyukainya? Kau tidak ada niatan untuk mempermainkannya kan?" tanya Yoochun mengintrogasi.

"Mempermainkan siapa? Aku ini bukan playboy cap botol sepertimu, Chun." Balas Yunho.

"Hah.. Terserah apa katamulah hyung. Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong?"

"Belum. Tapi apa caraku memperlakukannya masih belum bisa membuatnya sadar kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Entahlah hyung. Kalau soal itu lebih baik hyung katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

Yunho terlihat ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Memang benar apa kata Yoochun. Memang sebaiknya Yunho mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong. Tapi seperti yang kita lihat, tokoh utama kita satu ini masih ragu dengan perasaan Jaejoong. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sikap Jaejoong yang ketus terhadap Yunho memang terlihat seperti sedang menutupi perasaannya dan Yunho menyadari hal tersebut.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Yunho terus memikirkan tentang bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Seonsaengnim yang mengajar saja menyerah karena Yunho sama sekali tidak menyahut ketika dipanggil olehnya. Kalau bukan karena nilai Yunho yang selalu sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran, seonsaengnim pasti sudah melemparkan penghapus papan tulisnya tepat ke jidat Yunho. Bahkan para yeoja yang mengerubunginya ketika jam istirahat saja ia tidak hiraukan sama sekali. Biasanya para yeoja tersebut akan ia usir karena suara-suara mereka yang merusak telinga. Yoochun sudah mengajaknya tapi Yunho tidak menghiraukannya.

Di kantin, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Tidak hanya Yunho yang bersikap aneh. Jaejoong juga menjadi lebih pendiam dari yang biasanya. Biasanya ia akan terlihat ceria di depan Junsu dan Changmin tapi hari ini Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tanda menyerah melihat hyung nya yang bertingkah aneh setelah menikah dengan Yunho.

"Yo, Changmin!" Changmin menengok ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Yoochun sedang berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka.

"Oh, hyung.." Changmin membalas panggilan sahabat sepupunya.

"Yah Changmin ah, hyung mu itu.. dia aneh hari ini." Kata Yoochun.

"Eoh? Jaejoong hyung juga aneh hari ini. Lihat saja. Dia melamun terus sejak pagi." Kata Changmin.

"Yunho hyung juga melamun sejak pagi. Sekarang dia sedang ada di kelas. Kuajak makan siang, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku."

"Yah, seharusnya kau seret saja hyung jelek itu ke sini. Seingatku lambungnya juga memiliki masalah seperti Jaejoong hyung." Kata Changmin.

"Jinjja? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang itu benar-benar mengacuhkanku."

Jaejoong yang tadinya melamun, mendengarkan percakapan antara Yoochun dengan Changmin begitu mendengar nama yang sejak pagi selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Junsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung tahu kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya sedang memikirkan Yunho.

"Jae hyung, kalau kau khawatir, bawakan makanan saja untuknya." Kata Junsu memberi saran.

"Mwo? S-Siapa yang khawatir?" kata Jaejoong mengelak. Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung, sampai kapan hyung mau menyangkal perasaan hyung? Kami semua tahu kalau hyung ini sebetulnya juga menyukai Yunho hyung." Kata Junsu mencoba untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"... Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, Su."

"Hyung, jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau lebih mengerti dirimu sendiri lebih dari kami." Kata Changmin.

"T-Tapi aku—"

"Jaejoong, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, Yunho hyung akan diambil oleh orang lain, kau tahu itu?" sekarang Yoochun mulai angkat bicara.

"..." Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Hyung.. Pergilah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

"..."

"Hyung."

"... Aish! Arasseo! Aku akan ke kelasnya! Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku kesana hanya karena ingin membawakannya makanan!" Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun terkekeh kecil. Jaejoong benar-benar orang yang mudah terbaca. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saja mereka tahu kalau Jaejoong sebetulnya juga menyukai Yunho. Ia hanya malu saja.

Sementara itu di dalam gedung sekolah, yeoja yang berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Shinki tadi sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Seulgi benar-benar menarik perhatian siapa saja yang ia lewati di lorong tersebut. Para namja memandang Seulgi dengan mata penuh nafsu dan para yeoja memandang Seulgi seperti seorang yeoja yang tidak tahu malu. Seulgi berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali melongok dari pintu kelas mencari sosok namja yang ia cari dari tadi. Ia tidak akan menyerah hingga ia menemukan Yunho.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Seulgi melihat isi kelas dari ambang pintu, akhirnya Seulgi menemukan Yunho yang sedang melamun dan dikerubungi oleh beberapa yeoja yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Yunho oppa!" Suara Seulgi mendiamkan para yeoja yang mengerubungi Yunho dan menarik perhatian para namja yang ada di kelas tersebut. Kecuali Yunho tentunya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Seulgi berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut dengan angkuhnya. Disingkirkannya satu persatu yeoja yang menghalanginya. Begitu sampai tepat di depan meja Yunho, Seulgi menangkup wajah Yunho dengan tangannya dan membuatnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Oppa!" Panggilnya dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Seulgi ah?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Yunho kaget dengan kehadiran Seulgi di sekolahnya.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja untuk mengajak oppa menemaniku~" katanya santai. Entah yeoja ini bodoh atau memang tidak memiliki otak, dengan santainya ia mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya padahal ia sedang berada di tengah jam sekolah.

"Seulgi ah, oppa masih sekolah. Setelah ini oppa masih ada kelas lagi." Kata Yunho setengah menahan emosinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatai yeoja ini bodoh.

"Uungg~ oppa harus menemaniku! Aku mau makan siang dengan oppa!" katanya dengan sok manja.

"Kalau begitu oppa temani makan di kantin sekolah saja." Saran Yunho sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mwoh? Kantin? Shireo! Aku mau makan di restoran Italia!"

"Seulgi ah.." Yunho benar-benar harus mengerahkan usahanya untuk menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Kajja oppa~ Palli~!" Kata Seulgi sambil menarik lengan Yunho. Ck.. Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Baru saja ia akan meneriaki Seulgi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menampik kasar tangan Seulgi yang tadinya menarik lengan Yunho.

"J-Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong yang baru datang dengan membawa makanan untuk Yunho menarik Yunho ke belakangnya. Jaejoong menatap tajam yeoja di depannya ini. '_Benar-benar tidak tahu malu' _Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau! Cepat pergi! Yunho sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja sendiri!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Huh! Memangnya kau siapa?! Aah~ aku ingat~ kau yang kemarin bersama oppa di bandara kan? Yah, memangnya kau siapa hingga melarangku untuk pergi bersama oppa ku?!"

"Siapa? Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Kau ini orang luar tapi seenaknya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan baju seperti wanita penggoda begitu."

"MWO?! Penggoda?! Yah! Yang penggoda itu kau! Kau menghalangiku untuk bersama Yunho oppa!" teriaknya. Seulgi dan Jaejoong benar-benar menarik perhatian para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas maupun yang ada di luar kelas. Bahkan Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun yang tadinya sedang ada di kantin pun juga ada disana setelah berlari sprint dari kantin ke kelas Yunho.

"Penggoda? Aku? Hah!" Jaejoong mendengus merendahkan. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya hingga ia sekarang saling berhadapan dengan Yunho yang masih kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ditariknya kerah seragam Yunho. Yunho sudah menutup matanya karena ia kira Jaejoong akan memukulnya lagi. Para siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut pun menahan nafasnya mengira akan terjadi perkelahian antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

'_Eoh? Tidak sakit..' _batin Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang menciumnya.

Jaejoong bukan memukulnya melainkan menciumnya. Mencium bibir Yunho.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Namja ini adalah suamiku. Kami sudah menikah. Jadi? Sekarang siapa yang penggoda?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.;to be continued:.

Akhirnya update lagi~ Mian lama ya? Mood author lagi bagus-bagusnya karena tadi pagi nilai UAS sejarah jepang author akhirnya keluar juga. Untungnya author dapat nilai A jadi ff ini diketik dalam waktu 2 jam saking senangnya.

Author mau minta izin nih.. Author mau publish ff baru.. Bolehkah? Atau sebaiknya selesaikan ff yang ada dulu?

FF ini akan selesai dalam 2 chapter lagi.. Jadi sebaiknya ff barunya dipublish saja kah? Atau nanti saja?

Jangan lupa review nya ya~^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Mianhae ya banyak typos __

_Eoh? Tidak sakit..' batin Yunho._

_Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang menciumnya._

_Jaejoong bukan memukulnya melainkan menciumnya. Mencium bibir Yunho._

_Setelah beberapa detik, Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali membalikkan badannya._

_"Namja ini adalah suamiku. Kami sudah menikah. Jadi? Sekarang siapa yang penggoda?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum penuh kemenangan._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Seulgi benar-benar memerah karena kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya Seulgi menampar wajah Jaejoong tapi mengingat di depannya ini sedang ada Yunho ditambah para siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menahan tawa dan berbisik menggosipi sikap Seulgi yang tidak tahu malu. Well, itu kegiatan sebagian yeoja. Sebagian yeoja nya lagi (terutama fans Yunho) masih kaget dengan deklarasi Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho telah menikah. Itu merupakan sebuah tamparan keras bagi anggota fans club Yunho.

Sementara itu, yang diperebutkan malah masih membatu setelah dicium oleh Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

"O-Oppa.. Tidak mungkin kan? Oppa hanya mencintaiku kan oppa?! Oppa dulu berjanji untuk menikah denganku! WAE OPPA?! WAE?!" Teriak Seulgi histeris dan menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Yah, yeoja gila-" Jaejoong baru saja akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi tapi Yunho menepuk bahunya mengisyaratkan agar menyerahkan masalah ini pada Yunho saja.

"Seulgi ah.." Yunho mencoba menenangkan Seulgi.

"Oppa ah, namja itu cuma bermimpi saja kan oppa? Mana mungkin dia bisa menikah dengan oppa sementara oppa hanya milikku? Iya kan oppa?" Seulgi semakin bertingkah seperti seorang yang terobsesi pada Yunho. Bahkan Yunho saja merasa sedikit takut dengan sikap Seulgi.

"Seulgi ah.. Mengertilah.. Oppa hanya menganggapmu hanya sebatas dongsaeng saja." kata Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin agar tidak membuat emosi labil Seulgi meledak.

"Andwae.. Andwae! Oppa! Yunho oppa hanya milikku!" Seulgi menarik-narik tangan Yunho seperti orang gila. Semua yang melihat Seulgi memandang iba dirinya dan sebagian juga memandang rendah.

Yunho berniat untuk menarik kembali tangannya tapi tenaga Seulgi ternyata lebih kuat dari yang Yunho kira. Jaejoong ingin membantunya tapi Yunho menahannya karena tidak ingin Jaejoong terlibat dan terluka. Untungnya ada 2 petugas keamanan yang datang setelah menerima laporan dari seorang siswa kalau telah terjadi keributan. Kedua petugas keamanan tersebut menarik kedua lengan Seulgi dan menyeretnya keluar. Seulgi berteriak minta dilepaskan sambil mengancam akan melaporkan kedua petugas tersebut pada appa nya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Seulgi dilempar kasar hingga terjatuh di tanah. Semua orang yang sedang lewat terkekeh melihat Seulgi. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti wanita malam itu, Seulgi dikira orang yang tidak tahu malu yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari mangsa dan diusir dengan cara yang tidak elit seperti penampilannya.

"Lihat saja oppa.. Lihat pembalasanku.." desis Seulgi seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan dan pergi dengan angkuhnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas, kerumunan yang tadi terbentuk masih tetap di tempatnya menunggu penjelasan dari deklarasi Jaejoong barusan. Suasana di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho pun terasa sangat canggung mengingat tindakan spontan Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bingung bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"J-Jae ah.."

KRIINGG

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Jaejoong benar-benar berterimakasih pada siapapun yang memencet bel tersebut. Kerumunan di sekitas Jaejoong dan Yunho pun bubar dan diikuti Jaejoong yang meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa untuk Yunho dan berusaha untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Sebuah tangan kuat menahan lengan Jaejoong ketika ia akan melewati Yunho.

"Jae ah,.. Uhm.. Gomawo." Yunho mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang tidak hanya membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tapi seisi kelas Yunho juga membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

'Kita bicarakan soal yang barusan di rumah hm?' bisik Yunho si telinga Jaejoong.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung melesat keluar kelas dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Mengingat ia sedang hamil, Jaejoong tidak mau berlari takut terjadi apa-apa dengan janinnya. Melihat tingkah Jaejoong, Yunho terkekeh geli dan duduk di kursinya. Yunho melihat sebuah bungkusan yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada kotak yang berisi kimbab dan satu buah kaleng teh. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun hanya kimbab dan teh yang dibeli di kantin, setidaknya Jaejoong yang membawakannya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Yunho terkekeh seperti orang gila.

"Ehem! Jung Yunho sshi, apa kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya seonsaengnim menyindir.

Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelas. Well, jangan salahkan Yunho. Cinta itu buta. Bahkan di mata Yunho sebuah kimbab pun serasa seperti caviar.

Begitu bel sekolah berbunyi tanda bahwa jam sekolah telah berakhir, Yunho langsung membereskan bukunya dan bergegas ke kelas Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama. Untuk membicarakan kejadian saat jam istirahat tadi tentunya..

Sesampainya di depan kelas Jaejoong, Yunho melongokan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah membereskan buku pelajarannya. Yunho tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah." suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Beruntung di kelas itu hanya tinggal Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan beberapa kutu buku yang tidak peduli dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya agar Yunho tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong singkat.

"Ayo pulang.." jawab Yunho tanpa melepaskan senyum bunga mataharinya dari wajahnya.

"Duluan saja. Aku pulang bersama Junsu dan Changmin. Lagipula kami akan pergi ke.. Ke.. T-toko es krim setelah ini." kata Jaejoong berbohong. Junsu dan Changmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung, kami kan tadi sudah bilang padamu kalau kami tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari-" perkataan Junsu dipotong oleh sebuah death glare yang dilemparkan Jaejoong padanya.

"See? Junsu bilang dia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau mau makan es krim? Kalau begitu sebelum kita pulang, kita mampir dulu ke toko es krim hm?" kata Yunho yang semakin lebar senyumnya.

"A-Aku-" Jaejoong baru saja ingin menolak tapi Yunho sudah terlanjur menarik lengannya dan membawa Jaejoong kabur.

"Y-Yah!"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat parkiran di mana mobil Audi nya terparkir. Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun mau tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho bergegas ke pintu pengemudi dan masuk.

"Jae, pasang seat belt mu.. Atau kau ingin aku yang memasangkannya?" tanya Yunho jahil sambil menaikkan alis ulat bulunya.

"Anio!" Jaejoong buru-buru memasang seat belt tidak mau Yunho memasangkannya untuknya. Yunho terkekeh geli dan menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju ke toko es krim.

Suasana di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong mencair saat mereka di toko es krim. Tidak ada suasana canggung di antara mereka meski Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam saja dan terkadang merespon pertanyaan Yunho saat Yunho mencoba untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Setelah dari toko es krim, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka dan dalam waktu 15 menit, mereka berdua tiba di apartemen mereka.

Begitu Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya lagi untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar tersipu dengan perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Sesampainya mereka berdua di unit apartemen mereka, Jaejoong yang masuk lebih dahulu dipeluk dari belakang oleh Yunho. Jaejoong ingin melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho tapi tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Dia diam membatu dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Jae ah.. Soal tadi siang.. Gomawo. Aku sangat senang.." kata Yunho sambil mengecup pipi dan daun telinga Jaejoong.

"A-Anio.. Tadi siang itu.. Itu..." kata Jaejoong terbata-bata dan dipotong oleh Yunho.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

Tiga kata itu membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jaejoong merasa ia harus jujur.. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga takut. Entah apa yang namja cantik ini takutkan. Takut akan perasaannya sendiri? Entahlah..

Tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya terkulai di sisi badannya, meraih lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lengannya, Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti tidak mau kehilangan atau melepaskan Jaejoong. Yunho menyerukkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Saling bersandar satu sama lain.

"Y-Yunho.. Aku.. Aku.." Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong hingga posisi mereka berubah menjadi saling berhadapan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sangat dekat hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Shhh... Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Jae..." bisik Yunho. Nafas mereka yang menderu membuat jantung mereka berdegup semakin tidak karuan. Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho di bibirnya dan begitu juga dengan Yunho. Dia bisa menghirup dengan baik aroma manis seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Seperti seolah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain, Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Yunho dan Yunho semakin mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara wajah mereka sudah tidak ada lagi dan bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembutnya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan lembut hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang penuh cinta dan hasrat. Yang melepaskan ciuman mereka lebih dulu adalah Jaejoong setelah ia kehabisan nafas. Jaejoong menjauhkan sedikit bibir mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak sempat ia katakan barusan.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae, Jung." kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, hubungan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Keduanya sudah bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka tanpa malu-malu lagi. Keduanya juga sepertinya melupakan seorang yeoja bernama Bae Seulgi. Kemana perginya Bae Seulgi? Tidak satu orang pun yang memikirkannya. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu. Dengan hilangnya Bae Seulgi, maka akan ada badai masalah yang siap datang untuk menggoyahkan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang ini sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, maka kesehatannya dan bayinya harus diberi perhatian ekstra. Tidak semua namja bisa hamil seperti Jaejoong dan kasus male pregnancy memang belum dianggap biasa di dunia kedokteran. Meskipun akan dianggap aneh atau abnormal, pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sayangnya, karena terlalu terlarut dalam kebagaiaan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong melupakan sebuah hati yang terluka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menunggu suster untuk memanggil nama Jaejoong di ruang tunggu. Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengelus perut Jaejoong semantara Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat tingkah lucu Yunho. Tak jauh dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, seorang yeoja yang memiliki aura hitam di sekitarnya berdiri menyembunyikan diri agar tidak terlihat oleh pasangan manis tersebut.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian. Terutama kau, Kim Jaejoong." desis yeoja tersebut.

Ketika nama Jaejoong dipanggil, Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki ruang periksa. Beberapa lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari ruang periksa dengan wajah bahagia sambil memegang sebuah hasil USG. Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah pergi, yeoja tersebut tersenyum menyeringai dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang periksa yang tadi dimasuki oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho, lalu yeoja tersebut mengetuk pintu ruang periksa tersebut.

"Permisi dokter.." katanya sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ne, ada apa?"tanya dokter tersebut ramah. Seingatnya setelah pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi seharusnya sudah tidak ada pasien lagi.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Saya ingin meminta tolong pada dokter. Nama saya _Jung Seulgi. _ Saya adalah adik Jung Yunho yang tadi kesini dengan istrinya Kim Jaejoong." kata Seulgi berbohong.

"Oh ne, ada apa Seulgi sshi?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Begini, saya ingin memberikan hadiah pada kakak ipar saya sebagai ucapan selamat atas kehamilannya. Bolehkah saya meminta satu cetakan hasil USG nya barusan? Saya mohon dokter.." pinta Seulgi dengan wajah yang dibuat setulus dan sejujur mungkin.

"Tentu saja." kata dokter tersebut sambil tesenyum."Biar saya ambilkan dulu."

Seulgi tersenyum setan. Bodoh sekali dokter tersebut. Pikir Seulgi. Di dalam otaknya, berbagai susunan rencana jahat yang diperuntukkan untuk Jaejoong sudah tersusun dengan sempurna menurutnya. '_Bersialpah Kim Jaejoong..'_

Keesokan harinya, Yunho bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena setiap pagi ketika ia membuka matanya hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah damai seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Memasuki bulan pertama kehamilan Jaejoong menjadi lebih mudah lelah dan sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya dengan tidur. Yunho tidak keberatan tentang hal itu tapi Yunho hanya merasa khawatir karena Jaejoong menjadi lebih sering tidur dan menolak untuk makan. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mau makan, hanya saja dia merasa percuma karena setelah makan ia akan memuntahkan makanan yang ia telah makan. Maklum.. Sedang hamil..

Yunho memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan Jaejoong mengingat namja cantik ini masih tertidur cantik. Tidak mau membangunkan Jaejoong, Yunho beranjak dari kasurnya dengan perlahan agar Jaejoong tidak terbangun. Setelah membersihkan diri, Yunho pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana yang ia bisa buat. Sepertinya namja tampan ini sudah bisa menjadi suami dan appa yang baik, aniya?

"Yun.." Yunho menengok ke arah asal suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Jae, kau sudah bangun? Tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih mengantuk.." kata Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang menggeleng.

"Anio.. Aku sudah tidak ngantuk.."

"Duduklah. Sarapan sudah siap.." tambah Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

Pagi itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sarapan dan bersiap seperti biasanya sambil sesekali saling menjahili yang nantinya berujung bermesraan di pagi hari. Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian dimana Jaejoong mengumumkan kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menikah dan selama sebulan itu juga pada akhirnya para kedua kubu fans menerima kenyataan pahit kalau pangeran mereka sudah bukan milik mereka lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, mereka melihat sebuah kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa penasaran dan menghampiri salah satu siswa yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Baru saja Jaejoong akan bertanya, tiba-tiba namja itu memandang jijik Jaejoong dan berlalu begitu saja. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong bingung dan Yunho tersulut emosinya. Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak menahannya, namja barusan sudah pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit merenggang nyawanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah?" seorang guru menghampiri Jaejoong dan memintanya untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa seonsaengnim?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada hal PENTING yang harus dibicarakan. Ayo, kepala sekolah sudah menunggu." kata seonsaengnim dengan nada yang tegas.

Jaejoong pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah bersama guru tadi dan Yunho menunggunya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, Jaejoong diperlihatkan sebuah foto dan... Sebuah cetak USG yang ia yakini adalah calon bayinya. Memang pihak sekolah belum tahu soal pernikahannya dan Yunho, tapi bagaimana pihak sekolah bisa tahu tentang kehamilannya?! Ia benar-benar panik. Jaejoong tahu benar salah satu aturan sekolahnya yang tidak bisa menerima siswa yang hamil. Mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikan kehamilan Jaejoong karena tahu nantinya Jaejoong akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Maaf, Kim Jaejoong sshi, tapi kami pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah."

.: to be continued:.

FF ini tamat di chapter depan^^ setelah itu ada ff pengganti nya..

Ada yang nanya kenapa author pilih Seulgi sebagai orang ketiga dan tanya Seulgi itu siapa.. Bae Seulgi itu aktris yang pernah tampil di variety show bareng TVXQ waktu zamannya lagu . .. Karena tuh yeoja menurut author caper sama suami jaejae, makanya author pakai dia~

Author akan update ff lain setelah ff ini tamat.. Akan ada ff baru juga^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter terakhir nih..^^ Terima kasih buat reader dan reviewer yang setia nungguin update an author yang lama ini.. Hehe.. Maaf ya author ga bisa balas review nya satu-satu.. *bow* kalau kalian mau berteman dengan author bisa lewat twitter author EleBear25

Song of the day: Phantom of Opera & Kimi no koto ga suki dakara – AKB48 (jangan tanya kenapa -_-''' author lagi kena virus hebirote..)

Warning: banyak typos karena author tidak baca ulang chapter ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11 / Last Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menunggu di luar ruang kepala sekolah dengan Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun yang baru saja datang setelah melihat foto Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka di rumah sakit yang ditempelkan oleh entah siapa di papan pengumuman. Di foto itu wajah Yunho tidak terlihat karena posisinya membelakangi siapapun yang memotretnya sedangkan posisi Jaejoong yang menyamping sehingga hanya wajah Jaejoong saja yang terlihat. Mungkin karena hal itulah, hanya Jaejoong yang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Yunho yakin siapapun yang memotret foto tersebut dan menempelkannya pasti adalah seseorang yang tidak menyukai Jaejoong dan mengetahui tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. Tapi siapa?

"Hyung siapa yang kira-kira menempelkan foto itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Entahlah Chun.. Kalau aku tahu, orang itu sudah pasti akan habis di tanganku." desis Yunho.

"Omo.. Bagaimana ini.. Peraturan sekolah sudah jelas tidak menerima siswa yang hamil.." kata Junsu lesu. Bagaimana kalau hyung nya dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

"Hah.. Sabar ya duck butt.." kata Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bebek Junsu seolah sedang memberikan dukungan.

"YAH! Apa-apaan kau jidat lebar?!" pekik Junsu. Changmin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Memberi dukungan moral."

"Mwoh?!"

"Yah, bisakah kalian diam?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" omel Yunho. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin terdiam. Memang benar apa kata Yunho.

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong yang keluar dari sana dengan wajah ditekuk. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memegang bahu dan pinggang Jaejoong karena Jaejoong terlihat seperti akan tumbang. Jaejoong mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat cemas. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan Yunho tahu itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Yunho ah... Ottokhe?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang penuh keputus asaan.

"Jae ah.. Ada apa? Apa yang tadi kepala sekolah katakan?" tanya Yunho balik. Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun memandang cemas Jaejoong.

"... ha.. hahaha.. Ottokhe? Aku masih ingin sekolah.. dengan kalian.. setidaknya sampai perutku tidak bisa ditutupi lagi.. Tapi.. sepertinya aku harus... keluar.." Jaejoong tertawa kecil namun bagi Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin lebih terdengar seperti tangisan.

"Mianhae, Jae.." kata Yunho. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak.. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena mengandung anak kita. Hanya saja aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa bersekolah lagi dengan kalian.." kata Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di bahunya.

"Dan tidak akan kubuat orang yang melakukan ini senang melihatku terpuruk hanya karena ulahnya. Kalian lupa? Aku ini Kingka di sekolah ini." Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. Syukurlah Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Tapi aku teap penasaran siapa yang melakukan hal ini hyung.. Apa salah satu anti mu?" kata Changmin sambil mengunyah roti cokelatnya.

"Aku juga penasaran.. bagaimana caranya mendapatkan foto cetakan USG itu?" kata Yunho.

"Ah! Tanyakan saja pada dokter kandunganmu, hyung! Dia pasti tahu!" ujar Junsu menyarankan.

"Ternyata pintar juga kau _dolphin._" Kata Yoochun menyeringai sambil menggrepe pantat bebek Junsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"YAH!" teriak Junsu dan disambut tawa oleh hyung nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di luar sekolah, seorang yeoja sudah menyeringai setan. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana jahat yang akan dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Rencana yang tentunya dapat membahayakan Jaejoong dan baby di perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berjalan keluar sekolah setelah menelepon umma appa nya tentang kejadian barusan. Umma Jung dan umma Kim menghiburnya di telepon tadi. Mereka mengatakan agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan akan mencarikan guru home-schooling yang bagus untuknya. Yunho tadinya berniat untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang tapi Jaejoong menolaknya dan meminta Yunho untuk melanjutkan kelasnya hari ini. Jaejoong juga menyerahkan kunci lokernya pada Yunho untuk dikosongkan dan dibawa pulang nanti. Karena Jaejoong pagi ini pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil Yunho, Jaejoong pulang sendiri dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja untuk menghabiskan waktu. Mungkin nanti dia akan mampir ke toko baju bayi kalau ada.

Saat sampai di gerebang sekolah, Jaejoong memberi salam ada penjaga sekolah dan tukang kebun sekolah untuk sekedar pamit. Memangnya penjaga sekolah itu kenal Jaejoong? Tentu saja kenal.. Meski Jaejoong adalah pembuat masalah dan tukang berkelahi, Jaejoong senang menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang didatangi orang lain. Di sana tukang kebun sekolah menanam berbagai macam bunga dan Jaejoong suka sekali mengobrol dengan tukang kebun sekolah selagi bapak tua itu menyirami tanaman. Setelah memberi salam, Jaejoong berjalan keluar gerebang sekolah dan di saat Jaejoong melangkah keluar sekolah, sepasang mata yang penuh dendam memperhatikan setiap langkah Jaejoong. Tepat saat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya di jalan, pemilik sepasang mata itu langsung menginjak gas dan mengarahkan mobilnya yang melaju dengan kencang ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

Jaejoong yang tidak sadar akan nyawanya yang sedang dalam bahaya menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar suara teriakan ahjusshi penjaga sekolah.

"JAEJOONG SSHI! AWAS!"

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat ketika tubuh Jaejoong terhempas di jalanan. Pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas pun berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalanan. Penjaga sekolah langsung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk melaporkan kejadian tentang hal itu.

Berita hal tersebut pun terdengar hingga ke telinga Junsu setelah salah satu guru membuka kasar pintu kelasnya dan memberitahukan tentang Jaejoong yang ditabrak lari pada wali kelas Junsu, Changmin, dan Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang mengajar. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Junsu dan Changmin langsung berhambur keluar kelas dan berlari ke kelas Yunho dan Yoochun.

BRAKK

"Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, tidak bisakah kalian membuka pintu dengan sopan?!" Bentak seorang guru.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengetuk pintu! Jung Yunho! Jaejoong hyung ditabrak lari di depan sekolah!"

"MWO?!"

Yunho dan Yoochun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas diikuti oleh Junsu dan Changmin. Yunho berlari setengah panik mendengar bahwa Jaejoong nya tertabrak mobil. Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan aegya nya? Dengan kaki panjangnya, Yunho dan Changmin tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di tempat kejadian. Di sana sudah ada dua kerumunan. Yunho langsung menghampiri kerumunan tempat Jaejoong berada. Ingin rasanya Yunho menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong yag tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Kami sudah memanggil ambulans. Jangan gerakkan tubuh atau kepalanya." Kata seseorang yang sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Yunho jatuh bersimpuh di samping Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho meraih pipi Jaejoong yang berlumuran darah. Tangan Yunho gemetar melihat Jaejoong nya tergeletak tak berdaya di permukaan aspal jalanan.

"J-Jae.. Boojae... J-Jang-Jangan tidur.. d-di sini.. A-Ayo pindah ke.. kamar.. N-Nanti k-kamu sakit.." kata Yunho sambil menahan tangisnya. Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang sedih pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Chogiyo.. Kami berhasil memberhentikan mobil yang sudah menabrak agasshi- ani, namja itu.. Apa kami harus membawanya ke kantor polisi sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Yunho menghentikan tangisannya dan langsung mendelik ke arah orang yang tadi bicara. Terlihat sekali aura di sekitar Yunho berubah menjadi gelap.

"Mana?"

"E-Eoh?" tanya orang tersebut gelagapan.

"MANA ORANG YANG SUDAH MENABRAK ISTRIKU?!"

Yunho langsung berlari dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kerumunan yang tak jauh dari mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Setiap langkahnya menyimpan amarah, kepalan tangannya menyimpan dendam. Yunho berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang memberikan jalan untuk Yunho lewat.

"ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak seorang yeoja yang Yunho kenal sebagai Bae Seulgi.

"Kau.. Bae Seulgi." Desis Yunho menahan amarahnya.

"O-Oppa, a-anio oppa! Ini bukan salahku! O-Opp—" Seulgi terhenti saat Yunho menarik kasar rahang Seulgi. Kedua pip Seulgi sudah basah dengan air mata. Tentu saja.. Aura wajah Yunho yang sudah menggelap seperti setan ditambah dengan rasa syok nya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho bisa bertindak kasar padanya.

"YEOJA JALANG! SUDAH KUTAHAN EMOSIKU, KAU MASIH BERANI MENDEKATIKU DAN MENCELAKAI JAEJOONG?! KUBUNUH KAU!" Yunho sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya siap untuk menghantam wajah Seulgi.

"HYUNG!" Changmin dan Yoochun dengan sigap menahan dan menarik Yunho menjauh dari Seulgi. Jika mereka tidak tepat waktu, mungkin gigi Seulgi sudah rontok semua dengan sekali hantam dan sudah dipastikan yeoja itu akan berakhir di pemakamannya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Yeoja jalang ini pantas mendapatkannya! Apa kalian tidak lihat Jaejoong lebih merasakan sakit disana hah?!" teriak Yunho seperti orang gila sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan. Seulgi hanya menangis seperti orang kerasukan dan terus menyangkal bahwa bukan dia yang menabrak. Setelah Yoochun dan Changmin berhasil menjauhkan Yunho dari Seulgi, Junsu meminta salah satu orang untuk menelepon polisi.

Tak lama kemudian polisi dan ambulans datang. Yunho yang sudah lebih tenang setelah ditenangkan oleh Yoochun dan Changmin, mengampiri Seulgi yang masih menangis meminta pengampunan. Sebelum polisi membawanya pergi, Seulgi memeluk kaki Yunho dan memohonnya agar memaafkannya. Sayang, tangisan dan permohonan maaf Seulgi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan jijik Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan kakinya agar Seulgi melepaskan kakinya. Yunho meminta polisi untuk membawa Seulgi ke kantor polisi dan sebelum Seulgi masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, Yunho melemparkan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau menjijikkan." Desisnya.

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi yang menangis histeris saat dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Jaejoong sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans dan Yunho langsung ikut masuk bersama Jaejoong dan petugas medis. Yunho menelepon umma appa beserta umma appa Kim untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho juga meminta ummanya untuk memberitahu orang tua Seulgi tentang apa yang sudah putri mereka lakukan. Umma dan appa Jung kaget mendengar bahwa seorang yeoja cantik bernama Seulgi yang mereka kenal sebagai yeoja baik bisa bertindak seperti itu.

"Boo.. Boojae... bertahanlah... Demiku.. Demi uri aegya..." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Tangannya sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Seolah nyawanya bergantung pada genggaman tangan itu.

Selama di dalam mobil ambulans, Yunho tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan nama Jaejoong dan kata-kata cinta berharap agar Jaejoong mendengarnya dan bangun. Yunho benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Jaejoong dan anak mereka. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, para petugas medis dengan sigap memindahkan Jaejoong ke usungan (itu loh tempat tidur yang buat bawa orang sakit ke ruang operasi) dan langsung membawanya ke ruang operasi setelah dokter memerintahkan para perawat untuk membantunya. Yunho menunggu di luar ruang operasi karena tidak diizinkan untuk masuk. Yunho duduk lemas di kursi rumah sakit dan tidak lama kemudian Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dan umma appa Jung dan Kim datang dengan wajah cemas dan panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya umma Kim cemas.

"Dia.. sedang ada di.. dalam ruang operasi.. Tadi.. petugas medis mengatakan kalau kepala Jaejoong.. mengalami benturan keras... dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.." jawab Yunho dengan suara yang lirih.

"Astaga... Joongie ah... hiks hiks..." Umma Kim menangis mendengar kondisi putranya. Appa Kim hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan istrinya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Seul—"

"Jangan sebut nama yeoja itu umma. Aku benar-benar berharap dia membusuk di pejara. Apa umma sudah memberitahu keluarganya?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, appa sudah menelepon mereka. Mereka akan tiba nanti malam. Mereka sedang berada di Taiwan." Yunho hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya sedang kacau saat ini.

"Hyung, yang tegar. Jaejoong hyung dan bayi kalian pasti selamat. Ingat kan? Jaejoong hyung itu kuat." Kata Changmin memberikan semangat.

"Gomawo, Min, Chun, Junsu.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Menit berlalu, sudah 2 jam Yunho dan yang lain menunggu di depan ruang operasi tapi dokter tidak kunjung keluar. Dua jam itu terasa seperti 2 tahun berada di neraka bagi Yunho. Tidak bisa berada di samping Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sedang melalui masa-masa yang sulit sama saja dengan siksaan bagi Yunho. Kedua tangan Yunho tidak ia lepaskan selama 2 jam tersebut. Yunho terus berdoa agar Jaejoong dan anak mereka selamat. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian dokter keluar dengan wajah yang cukup kelelahan. Yunho dan yang lain langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut untuk meminta kejelasan tentang keadaan Jaejoong.

"Dokter, bagaimana?! Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?! Bagaimana dengan bayi yang ada di perutnya?!" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Tolong tenanglah.. Kalian semua sebaiknya bersyukur karena kalau bukan karena keajaiban bayi yang ada di kandungan Jaejoong sshi pasti sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kondisi bayinya sudah stabil, tapi.." dokter tersebut terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya dan itu membuat Yunho panik.

"Dokter, ada apa?! Jangan setengah-setengah kalau bicara!" kata Yunho.

"Jaejoong sshi.. benturan keras di kepalanya ada kemungkinan akan mengakibatkan trauma. Saya belum bisa memastikan karena Jaejoong sshi belum sadar tapi... ada kemungkinan Jaejoong sshi akan kehilangan kemampuan verbalnya atau penglihatannya."

Yunho bagaikan tersambar petir. Mendengar Jaejoong yang terancam akan kehilangan suara atau penglihatannya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong pulang sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat Jaejoong bertemu dengan Seulgi sejak awal. Tubuh Yunho langsung terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. Yoochun membantu Changmin untuk memapah Yunho dan Junsu yang masih lemas setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter barusan. Umma appa Jung dan Kim hanya bisa saling menguatkan setelah mendengar apa kata dokter barusan.

"Saya sangat menyesal. Jaejoong sshi akan sadar setelah pengaruh obat biusnya menghilang. Saat Jaejoong sshi sadar, saya minta pada kalian agar tidak membuat Jaejoong sshi panik jika kalian tahu ada yang salah dengannya dan segera panggil saya setelah Jaejoong sshi sadar." Kata dokter tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jaejoong yang masih terpuruk dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dibawa ke ruang inap oleh suster yang bertugas untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Perban dan selang infus terpasang di tubuh Jaejoong yang rapuh. Wajahnya pucat karena mengeluarkan banyak darah. Masker oksigen terpasang di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar miris melihatnya.

Setelah Jaejoong ditempatkan di ruang inap VIP, sesuai dengan keinginan Yunho, Yunho dan yang lain tidak meninggalkan sisi Jaejoong barang satu menit pun. Umma Jung dan Kim yang ditenangkan oleh suaminya, Junsu yang ditenangkan o0leh Yoochun, dan Changmin yang ditenangkan oleh makanan. Mereka semua menunggu di dalam kamar inap Jaejoong sampai suster meminta mereka untuk pulang karena jam besuk sudah selesai dan hanya boleh satu orang saja yang mengunggui Jaejoong.

"Umma, appa, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, kalian pulanglah.. Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong di sini." Kata Yunho.

"Baiklah.. Keluarga Bae juga seharusnya sudah tiba di Seoul malam ini. Sebaiknya umma dan appa pulang. Jaga Jaejoong baik-baik ne?" Kata appa Jung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di tepi kasur Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong dan mencium sayang kening Jaejoong. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menciumi satu per satu jemari Jaejoong. Diletakkannya tangan Jaejoong di pipinya seolah ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dari namja cantik yang sedang terbaring lemah ini.

"Boojae.. Bangunlah... Jangan tidur terus seperti ini... Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain dan pergi kencan sepuasnya.. Aku akan membelikanmu banyak boneka gajah dan beruang.." gumam Yunho sambil menahan tangisnya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong.

"Hiks hiks.. Boojae... Jaejoong ah... bangunlah... Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan anak kita." Kata Yunho sambil mengecup lagi kening Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali duduk di kursi yang ia tempatkan di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan Jaejoong, Yunho mengelus tangan Jaejoong sebentar sebelum akhirnya rasa lelah membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya, menggerakkan bola matanya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Yunho yang merasakan ada gerakan di tangan Jaejoong langsung terbangun dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah sadar. Langsung saja Yunho menekan bel darurat agar dokter segera datang ke ruangan Jaejoong.

"Jae.. Boojae... Apa kau bisa melihatku? Jawab aku boo.." Kata Yunho.

"... Ukh... Y-Yun..ho?... kamu di.. mana? Ge..lap.." gumam Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jae! Jaejoong ah! Jae!" Yunho terus berteriak memanggil Jaejoong. Dokter dan suster yang baru datang langsung mendorong Yunho keluar dari kamar inap Jaejoong. Di luar, Yunho menangis.. Takut Jaejoong akan benar-benar tidak bisa melihat.. Takut Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat anak mereka nanti ketika anak mereka lahir..

Yunho terus menangis berharap agar dokter memberikan kabar baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian...

Seorang namja cantik yang berusia 23 tahun berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong lantai dua apartemen mewah manggil-manggil nama seorang yang ia cintai. Seorang namja yang merupakan appa dari anaknya.

"Yunnie... Yunnie, kau di mana? Yunnie..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yunho beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar dari ruang belajarnya. Ia mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dan mendapatinya sedang menyusuri lorong rumah mereka yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Boojae.." Panggil namja tampan yang baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya.

Ya, Yunho baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai manajer keuangan di perusahaan appa nya. Sebetulnya appa Jung memintanya untuk menggantikan posisi direktur utama di perusahaan Jung tapi Yunho ingin berusaha terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi itu. Yunho dan jaejoong hidup bahagia bersama anak perempuan mereka yang mereka namai JiYool. Nama yang manis bukan? Mereka bertiga pindah ke sebuah apartemen tingkat dua yang memiliki 4 kamar tidur setelah JiYool lahir.

Jaejoong menengok ke arah asal suara dan Yunho tersenyum menghampiri istri cantiknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Meskipun sudah menginjak kepala 2, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih bertingkah seperti anak remaja. Yunho berlari kecil ke arah Jaejoong dan menggendongnya di depan seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"Omo! Yunnie ah!" Kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh geli. Pipinya sedikit merona meskipun sudah 5 tahun menikah dengan Yunho.

"Auh.. Boojae ku yang satu ini ringan sekali! Sudah kukatakan, makanlah yang banyak.. tubuhmu ini ringan seperti bantal kau tahu?" Kata Yunho sambil menciumi bibir dan pipi Jaejoong.

"Hihihi... Aku ini sudah makan banyak seperti yang kau minta. Tapi sepertinya berat badanku tidak bisa bertambah." Katanya sambil mempout bibir ranumnya.

"Aigoo... Istriku yang satu ini.. "

"Mwo? Apa kau ingin punya istri seperti Shim Changmin? Huh!" kata Jaejoong pura-pura kesal.

"Ah, istriku yang manis ini ngambek~ Aigoo manisnya~"

"Yah! Kau sepertinya sama saja dengan Park Yoochun! Setiap hari Junsu selalu mengadu padaku. Katanya Yoochun tidak bisa bertingkah jahil dan mesum meski di depan anak mereka sendiri!"

"Eii.. itu kan Yoochun.. Aku ya aku, Kim- ani Jung Jaejoong~"

"Yah, sudah sudah.. Ini sudah jam 12 dan kulihat sepertinya kau sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi jemput Jiyool. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk membawanya ke taman bermain sepulangnya dari TK." Kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

"Arasseo! Kajja! Kita jemput Jiyool! Pegang yang erat tuan putri~!" Teriak Yunho sebelum ia berlari menuruni tangga.

"KYAAAA~~~ JUNG YUNHO! KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH MALAM INI!" teriakan histeris namja cantik itu menggema di apartemen mewah mereka.

.:The End:.

Making of :

Ugh.. Selamatlah kalian karena kalian bukan aku..-_-

Author bikin chapter ini dikejar sama temen author namanya Jeje.. Kalau author ini diibaratkan penulis novel, dia itu ibaratkan setan editor yang masang dead line yang bikin otak author meleduk seperti gas elpiji. Katanya author harus update malam ini.. Huwee... *ngadu sama reader*

Dia itu umma keduanya author.. Kalau mama author marah author ga bakal dikasih uang jajan, kalau Jeje marah author bakal masuk nerakanya Jeje. Biasnya dia Changmin, sama sama setan kan? =_= bedanya yang satu setan kulkas, yang satu setan kejar update an ff.. Ah.. pasti habis ini author di telepon.. Author mau tulis surat wasiat dulu ya.. TT_TT

Jjyaan~~ FF Kingka of Your Heart sudah selesai~~ Makasih buat reader setianya author sama reviewer sama followers ff nya author *poppo satu2.. Muah muah muah~ 3*

Mian author ga bisa sebutin satu-satu.. Kalian banyak sih^^ Hehehe..

FF barunya diupdate malam ini juga (sepertinya..) tapi ga bakal panjang mengingat otak author yang sudah setengah kegoreng ~_~


End file.
